Harry Potter und die Rache der Todesser
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Endlich da, die Fortsetzung zur Harry Potter und der Todesfluch, Harry und Ron wollen Auroren werden und Todesser jagen....
1. Prolog

Prolog:  
  
Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu meiner ersten FF "Harry Potter und der Todesfluch". Ich empfehle diese Story zuerst zu lesen. Hier aber noch mal eine kurze Zusammenfassung was bisher geschah:  
  
In Harrys letztem Schuljahr tut sich so einiges. Zunächst beginnt seine Narbe wieder zu schmerzen und diesmal so heftig, wie nie zuvor. Dumbledore glaubt, dass Voldemort in nicht allzu ferner Zeit Harry angreifen will.  
  
Sirius wurde vom Zaubereiministerium endlich freigesprochen und braucht sich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Zusammen mit Remus Lupin kommt er nach Hogwarts, um Harry Sonderunterricht zur besseren Verteidigung gegen Voldemort zugeben. Von ihm erfährt Harry auch endlich die Wahrheit, er ist der Erbe Gryffindors und daher ist Voldemort all die Jahre hinter ihm hergewesen. Harry erfährt von Lupin, dass es einen zweiten Todesfluch gibt "Vita defender". Dieser Fluch beruht auf Liebe und Opferbereitschaft, er wird dann ausgesprochen, wenn man jemanden schützen will, den man sehr liebt. Leider hat dieser Fluch, die Nebenwirkung, dass er nicht nur dem Angreifer, sondern auch dem Fluchaussprechenden den Tod bringt.  
  
Inzwischen hat Harry gemerkt, dass er Hermine liebt und er gesteht ihr seine Liebe. Auch Hermine liebt Harry und die beiden finden zusammen.  
  
Dann wird Hogwarts von Todessern angegriffen. Hermine wird entführt und zu Voldemort gebracht, um ein Köder für Harry zu sein. Natürlich sucht Harry nach Hermine und findet sie schließlich in einer Gruft im Verbotenen Wald, Voldemort erwartet ihn dort. Als Voldemort Hermine umbringen will, setzte Harry Vita defender ein.  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder schafft Harry es zu überleben. Voldemort ist endlich besiegt, doch vielen seiner Anhänger ist die Flucht gelungen.  
  
Harry und Ron beschließen nach ihrem Schulabschluss Auroren zu werden und gemeinsam wollen sie sich auf die Jagd nach den flüchtigen Todessern machen.......  
  
Wie immer gehören die Charakter J.K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Also lest meine Geschichte "Harry Potter und die Rache der Todesser" und schreibt mir Eure Meinung dazu........  
  
Liebe Grüße Steffi (Miss Shirley-Blythe) 


	2. In der Winkelgasse

Harry Potter und die Rache der Todesser  
  
Kapitel 1 In der Winkelgasse  
  
Es herrschte reger Betrieb, an diesem sonnigen Augustnachmittag, in der Winkelgasse. Eltern eilten eifrig mit ihren Kindern von Geschäft zu Geschäft, um die letzten Schulsachen, vor dem Schuljahresbeginn am 1. September, zu besorgen.  
  
Die wenigsten Kindern schienen begeistert von den Einkäufen zu sein. Sie machten Gesichter, als sei es ihnen lästig, Schulbücher zu kaufen oder Umhänge anzuprobieren. Viel lieber blieben sie vor dem Laden für Quidditchzubehör stehen, drückten ihre Nasen gegen das Schaufenster und bestaunten den "Donnervogel", der neuste Rennbesen auf dem Markt. Er war ausgestattet mit einem automatischen Flugstabilisator und einem integrierten Kompass. Außerdem sollte er laut Werbeschild, so leicht wie eine Feder sein, den er wog nur 500g. Er war die Sensation des Sommers.  
  
Die Eltern drängelten ungeduldig ihre Kinder weiter, von denen ohnehin keiner diesen teueren Besen bekommen würde.  
  
Harry beobachtete schmunzelnd die Szenen, die sich abspielten, wenn die Kinder nörgelnd und bettelnd hinter ihren Eltern herliefen.  
  
Zusammen mit Ron und Sirius saß Harry in Fortescues Eissalon, löffelte an einem riesigen Eisbecher mit Schlagsahne und ungewöhnlich schimmernden Eiskugeln, während er das Treiben auf der Straße beobachtete.  
  
Sie waren den ganzen Vormittag auf den Beinen gewesen, um nach einem passendem Apartment zu suchen. Am 1. September würden er und Ron ihre Ausbildung als Auroren beginnen, da sich das Hauptquartier der Auroren im Gebäude des Zaubereiministeriums in London befand, hatten Harry und Ron beschlossen zusammen nach einem Apartment in der Nähe zu suchen. Natürlich hätten sie genauso gut bei Sirius leben können, doch es wäre einfacher, wenn sie nahe an ihrer Arbeitsstelle wohnten.  
  
Es war jedoch gar nicht so einfach etwas passendes zu finden. Entweder bestanden die Apartments aus nur einem Zimmer, hatten kein Bad, oder lagen wieder zu weit entfernt. Ein Vermieter hatte sich sogar strikt geweigert, seine Wohnung an Auroren zu vermieten.  
  
"Will hier keinen Ärger haben! Ich hab keine Lust, dass vielleicht irgendwann mal Schwarzmagier hier auftauchen und Rabatz machen. Nein, kommt nicht in Frage." Mit verschränkten Armen, war der alte Zauberer dagestanden und hatte sie fast böse angestarrt.  
  
Schließlich jedoch hatten sie Glück und fanden ein 2-Zimmer Apartment in der Cornergasse. Eine kleine, kurze Straße, die nicht weit von der Winkelgasse entfernt lag. Die Häuser standen dicht beieinander und es war ziemlich ruhig dort. Sirius meinte das dort einige Auroren wohnten. Die Wohnung gehörter einer kleinen, knubbeligen Hexe, die steinalt zu sein schien. Aus ihren hellblauen Augen hatte sie Ron und Harry eindringlich gemustert und schließlich zustimmend genickt. Das Apartment lag im Dachgeschoss eines zweistöckigen Hauses, es hat 2 Zimmer, ein Bad und eine kleine Kochnische. Allerdings war es nicht möbliert und Ron hatte kurz gezögert.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir leisten kann auch noch Möbel zu kaufen." Hatte mit rotem Kopf Harry zugemurmelt.  
  
Aber Harry, der über genügend Geld bei Gringotts verfügte, sagte er würde die Einrichtung übernehmen. Ron war zunächst nicht erpicht auf diesen Vorschlag, es war ihm peinlich, dass Harry die Möbel bezahlen wollte. Doch nachdem sie schon etliche Wohnungen angesehen hatten und dies endlich eine passende war, nickte er schließlich doch und sie machten einen Mietvertrag.  
  
"Kommt es dir nicht auch komisch vor, dass wir diese Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts gehen?" Fragte Harry plötzlich und blickte von seinem Eisbecher zu Ron hinüber.  
  
"Ein bisschen, aber Snape werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht vermissen." Grinste Ron und Sirius neben ihm lachte leise. Auch Harry grinste.  
  
" Wann kommt Hermine wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück?" Fragte Sirius unvermittelt und blickte quer über die Straße an Harry vorbei.  
  
"Leider erst nächste Woche!" Seufzte Harry leise. Hermine war mit ihren Eltern nach Spanien gefahren und Harry vermisste sie sehr. Zwar schrieben sie sich ständig Briefe, aber er hatte sie seit nun mehr fast 3 Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. "Sie schickt mir eine Eule, sobald sie da ist."  
  
Sirius stieß Ron mit dem Fuß unter dem Tisch an und blickte wieder über die Straße. Ron sah von seinem Sahneberg auf und folgte seinem Blick. Seine Augen wurden groß und er wollte etwas sagen, doch Sirius trat ihm auf den Fuß und Ron hustete, als er sich an seiner Sahne verschluckte.  
  
"Du vermisst sie oder?" Sirius lächelte Harry zu.  
  
"Mhmmm...." murmelte Harry und löffelte weiter an seinem Eis. Jemand stand hinter Harry, ohne, dass er es bemerkte und legte beide Hände von auf seine Augen. Harry ließ vor Schreck über die unerwartete Berührung seinen Löffel fallen.  
  
Sirius und Ron fingen zu kichern an und Harry wusste, dass ihm keine Gefahr droht.  
  
"Wer ist da?" Frage er stattdessen verwundert.  
  
"Rate!" Antwortete ihm eine vertraute Mädchenstimme.  
  
"Hermine?!"  
  
Sie nahm die Hände von seinen Augen und im selben Augenblick sprang Harry so hastig vom Stuhl auf, dass er umkippte und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
"Hermine!" Rief er nochmals voller Freude und zog sie heftig in seine Arme. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich bin heute schon......" Setzte Hermine zu Erklärung an, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry hatte seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst und küsste sie ungestüm.  
  
Sirius und Ron saßen grinsend auf ihren Stühlen. Einige Leute drehten sich bereits verwundert um und starrten das Paar an, dass sich in aller Öffentlichkeit so küsste.  
  
"Ähm....." räusperte Ron sich und Harry ließ Hermine endlich los. "Ihr werdet beobachtet." Zischelte Ron.  
  
Hermine und Harry sahen, dass einige Augenpaare sie anstarrten und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht.  
  
"Setzt euch doch!" Unterbrach Sirius die eingetretene Stille und nachdem Harry und Hermine platz genommen hatten, drehten die Leute sich wieder um.  
  
"Hermine, wie schön dich zu sehen!" Sagte Sirius. "Willst du auch ein Eis?" Er drehte sich bereits nach einem Kellner um.  
  
Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein danke! Oh ist das schön euch wiederzusehen." Sie lächelte Ron und Sirius zu. Bevor sie ihren Blick wieder Harry zuwand.  
  
Er starrte sie die ganze Zeit mit verliebtem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Wie kommt es, dass du schon hier bist?" Fragte Harry sie lächelnd.  
  
"Ach ich bin ein bisschen früher heimgereist. Meine Eltern bleiben noch eine Woche in Spanien, aber ich wollte irgendwie heim." Sie drückte Harrys Hand und er wusste, sie war seinetwegen zurückgekommen. Sein Herz ließ aufgeregte kleine Hüpfer in seiner Brust.  
  
"Harry und ich haben übrigens ein Apartment gefunden. Drüben in der Cornergasse." Murmelte Ron und mampfte weiter sein Eis.  
  
"Oh super! Ich werde mit Lavendar zusammen ziehen. Sie hat mir gestern geschrieben, dass sie auf Wohnungssuche in London ist und wir werden uns nächste Woche treffen um etwas passendes zu finden." Auch Hermine würde bald im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten und wollte daher nach London ziehen. Harry gefiel die Vorstellung, dass er Hermine dadurch wieder öfters sehen würde. Er hatte immer Angst gehabt, dass sie nach ihrem gemeinsam Schulabschluss sich nicht so oft sehen konnten.  
  
Sirius blickte kurz auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten noch zu Gringotts gehen, bevor sie zumachen. Hermine willst du nicht heute Abend zum Essen vorbekommen?"  
  
"Sehr gerne! Ich sollte noch bei Madam Malkins vorbei, wenn ich schon hier bin. Sie muss nämlich noch Maß für meine neue Arbeitskleidung nehmen, für das Ministerium. Ihr wisst schon." Hermine blickte stolz in die Runde, sie freute sich schon sehr darauf für das Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten.  
  
"Na dann komm doch um 8 Uhr zu uns." Sagte Sirius und stand auf.  
  
Hermine begleitete die drei noch bis zur nächsten Kreuzung bevor sich ihre Wege trennten. Während Ron und Sirius schon weiterliefen, hielt Harry Hermine noch einen Augenblick lang fest und küsste sie, bevor auch er den anderen folgte. 


	3. Abendessen bei Sirius

Kapitel 2 Abendessen bei Sirius  
  
Harry stand Sirius gemütlicher kleinen Küche und half zusammen mit Ron beim kochen des Abendessens.  
  
"Warum müssen wir Spaghetti auf Muggelart kochen?" Murrte Ron der eben die Teller aus dem Schrank holte.  
  
"Ron, es schadet nichts, wenn du mal weißt wie es geht. Vielleicht sind wir mal in einer Situation in der wir keine Magie benutzen können. Was machst du dann? Verhungern?" Konterte Harry und goss den Topf mit den gekochten Spaghettis über dem Sieb im Ausguss aus.  
  
"Ne", grummelte Ron immer noch missmutig "ich würde zu meiner Mum gehen. Die kocht hervorragend mit Zauberei."  
  
"Es macht doch Spaß mal so zu kochen." Lachte Sirius und rührte die Soße um.  
  
"Hm", brummte Ron und lief mit den Tellern hinaus, um den Tisch zu decken.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wie komisch, Arthur Weasley ist immer ganz scharf auf alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat. Ron scheint nicht sehr nach seinem Vater zu kommen." Lachte Sirius.  
  
"Ron ist nur faul und bequem. Das ist alles." Harry blickte auf die Uhr, es war zehn vor acht. Hermine musste gleich kommen.  
  
Im gleichen Moment klingelte es an der Tür.  
  
"Ich mach schon auf!" Rief Harry eifrig, stellte den Topf beiseite und eilte an Ron vorbei, der eben wieder in die Küche kam, zur Eingangstür.  
  
Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln öffnete er die Tür schwungvoll. Doch vor der Tür stand nicht Hermine, die er so sehnsuchtsvoll erwartete.  
  
"Oh! Hallo Remus." Begrüßte Harry ihn mit enttäuschter Miene.  
  
"Hallo Harry! Ich dachte ich würde hier freudiger willkommen geheißen." Remus Lupin trat ein und Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihm. "Wen hast du denn erwartet?" Fragte Remus während er Harry in die Küche folgte und dort von Sirius und Ron begrüßt wurde.  
  
Harry antwortete ihm nicht, sondern blickte wieder auf die Uhr. Wo blieb Hermine bloß? Normalerweise kam sie immer zu früh. Seit er sie heute in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, wollte er sie nur noch bei sich haben und die Stunden bis zum Abendessen waren ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen.  
  
Erneut klingelte es an der Tür und bevor sich irgendeiner der anderen drei bewegen konnte, war Harry bereits wieder aufgesprungen und hinaus geeilt. Und diesmal war es Hermine, die vor der Tür stand. Sie trug ein beigefarbenes leichtes Sommerkleid und hatte ihre Haare gekonnt hochgesteckt. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Einen Augenblick lang starrte Harry sie nur bewundernd an.  
  
"Hallo Harry", sie lächelte ihn an und ihre weißen Zähne blitzen.  
  
"Hermine", stieß Harry hervor und hatte sie schon in seine Arme gezogen. Er küsste sie begierig, während Hermine die Arme um seinen Nacken legte, obwohl sie in der einen Hand eine Flasche Wein hielt.  
  
"Du siehst bezaubernd aus." Flüsterte Harry an ihr Ohr. Bevor er sie nochmals küsste.  
  
"He macht doch die Tür zu. Es zieht!" Rief Sirius Stimme von der Küche her.  
  
Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an, ehe Harry die Tür schloss. Dann nahm er Hermines Hand drückte sie kurz und führte sie in die Küche.  
  
Ein freudiges Hallo empfing Hermine, als sie eintrat. Nach einigem munterem Geplapper setzen sich alle an den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer und taten sich an den Spaghettis gütlich.  
  
"Mhmm, die sind wirklich lecker. Wie habt ihr die gemacht?" Fragte Hermine, als sie gerade die erste Portion gegessen hatte.  
  
"Auf Muggelart gekocht!" Warf Ron sofort ein. "War Harrys Idee, weiß nicht, wie er darauf kommt, sich soviel Arbeit zu machen."  
  
Harry sah zu Ron hinüber und schüttelte erneut den Kopf: "Aber schmecken tun sie dir, oder?"  
  
"Ja", schmatze Ron mit vollem Mund. "Sind nicht schlecht."  
  
Die anderen lachten leise.  
  
Nach dem Essen erklärte Harry sich sogleich bereit den Tisch abzuräumen und Hermine half ihm.  
  
"Warum nehmt ihr nicht einfach euren Zauberstab zu Hilfe?" Ron blickte die beiden verwundert an.  
  
"Lass mal Ron. Heute machen wir es eben auf Muggelart." Grinste Hermine ihn an.  
  
Als sich die Küchentür hinter Harry und Hermine geschlossen hatte und die beiden das Geschirr abgestellt hatten, ergriff Harry Hermines Arm zog sie zu sich.  
  
"Denn ganzen Tag schon, warte ich darauf, dass wir ein paar Minuten für uns alleine haben." Hauchte er ihr entgegen. Er hatte einen Arm um ihr Tailie gelegt und strich mit der anderen sanft über ihre Wange.  
  
"Ach deshalb wolltest du unbedingt den Tisch abräumen", grinste Hermine und Harry grinste zurück.  
  
"Ich hab dich so vermisst Mine." Flüsterte Harry, als er sich vorbeugte und sanft an ihrem Ohr knabberte.  
  
"Oh Harry ich hab dich auch vermisst. Was meinst du warum ich früher nach Hause gekommen bin?"  
  
Sie küssten sich und schienen die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben.  
  
"Was macht ihr beiden eigentlich da drin?" Ron riss die Küchentür auf und Harry und Hermine ließen sich los. "Oh ich sehe, ihr seid beschäftigt." Grinste Ron schuldbewusst.  
  
"Kann man nicht mal eine Minute für sich haben?" Fragte Harry missmutig durch die unerwartete Störung.  
  
"Eine Minute? Ihr seid schon über 10 Minuten hier drin! Kommt schon knutschen könnt ihr später. Remus will was erzählen." Ron verließ die Küche und Harry zog eine enttäuschte Schnute.  
  
Hermine gab ihm lachend rasch noch einen Kuss, bevor sie hinauslief. Harry folgte ihr seufzend.  
  
"Ich dachte schon ihr kommt gar nicht wieder." Sirius wollte scherzen, doch Harry fand das nicht so lustig.  
  
"Also was ich euch erzählen wollte." Begann Remus, um rasch das Thema zu wechseln. "Ich habe heute eine Eule von Dumbledore bekommen. Er fragt mich, ob ich nicht wieder meine Stelle als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste antreten will. Anscheinend sind inzwischen viele Eltern der Meinung, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre einen Werwolf als Lehrer zu haben."  
  
"Das ist doch super Remus." Strahlte Hermine und auch die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Außerdem meinte Dumbledore ich solle mit dir reden Sirius." Sprach Remus weiter.  
  
"Wieso mit mir?" Verwundert blickte Sirius auf.  
  
"Er hätte dich auch gerne als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Er meinte es wäre gut, wenn wir uns die Stelle teilten. Du könntest die Klassenstufen 1-3 übernehmen, während ich die 4. - 7. Klasse unterrichte. Und wenn ich ausfalle, weil mal wieder Vollmond ist, könntest du mich in meinen Klassen vertreten. Was meinst du dazu Tatze?"  
  
"Ich ein Lehrer in Hogwarts?" Sirius glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Ausgerechnet ich, der früher sämtliche Schulregeln gebrochen hat?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Du bist erwachsen geworden Sirius und außerdem könntest du einen Job brauchen. Ich meine nicht viele Leute sind bereit einen Ex- Sträfling einzustellen, selbst wenn er unschuldig war." Erwartungsvoll blickte Remus ihn an.  
  
"Ich kann nicht unterrichten." Antwortete Sirius knapp.  
  
"Warum nicht?" Fragte Harry jetzt. "Der Sonderunterricht, den du und Remus mir letztes Jahr gegeben habt, war doch super."  
  
"Das war was anderes." Winkte Sirius ab.  
  
"Wieso war das etwas anderes?" Hermine blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Ich kenne euch, das war Unterricht für Harry nicht für irgendwelche Schüler."  
  
"Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass du Angst davor hast Schüler zu unterrichten, oder?" Remus blickte seinen alten Freund verwundert an.  
  
"Naja....." Sirius lächelte ein wenig verlegen. "Schon....Ich meine ich weiß nicht, ob ich einfach so vor ihnen stehen kann und ihnen etwas beibringen."  
  
"Natürlich kannst du das. Du wirst ein sehr guter Lehrer sein Sirius." Harry sah ihn mit ernster Miene an.  
  
Sirius überlegte eine Weile schweigend: "Also gut", durchbrach er dann die eingetretene Stille. "Schreib Dumbledore, dass ich es versuchen will. Aber wenn es nicht klappt, hör ich wieder auf."  
  
Die anderen am Tisch blickten sich zufrieden an. Sie hatten es geschafft Sirius zu überreden, die Stelle doch anzutreten.  
  
@ Choga, Fidi, Gracie, Choooo, danke für Eure netten reviews. Hier also kommt endlich Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe es nicht zu langweilig. Im Augenblick bin ich noch nicht so recht von meiner Arbeit überzeugt. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl es könnte bessere sein..... bin nicht so recht zufrieden mit mir selbst. ( 


	4. Der Umzug

Sorry, dass ihr solange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet. Ich bin nicht so richtig weiter gekommen. Doch jetzt ist Kapitel 3 endlich da und ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu langweilig geworden. Bin immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden damit. Also gebt mir bitte ein paar Rückmeldungen. ~guckt bettelnd~  
  
Kapitel 3 Der Umzug  
  
Die Koffer waren gepackt und sowohl Harry, als auch Sirius waren zu Abreise bereit. Harry würde am heutigen Tag mit Ron in ihr gemeinsam gemietete Apartment ziehen und Sirius würde sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen.  
  
"War doch gar kein so schlechter Sommer, oder?" Fragte Sirius grinsend, als er die Haustür abschloss.  
  
"Es war toll mit dir unter einem Dach zu leben. Mal sehen, ob ich es mit Ron auch so einfach aushalte. Zwar haben wir sieben Jahre lang in Hogwarts im gleichen Schlafsaal gepennt, aber das war irgendwie anders." Harry hob Hedwigs Käfig hoch, die aufgeregt zu kreischen begonnen hat. "Ich lass dich raus, wenn wir in London sind, in Ordnung?" Er steckte einen Finger zwischen die Gitterstäbe hindurch um die Schneeeule leicht am Kopf zu kraulen. Doch Hedwig war nicht so guter Dinge und zwickte ihn unsanft in den Finger. "Autsch! Sei mal nicht so zickig!" Grummelte Harry sie an.  
  
Sirius lachte: "Mir scheint Hedwig mag keine Umzüge."  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie Angst, wir würden wieder in den Ligusterweg zurückkehren. Dort musste sie meist eingesperrt bleiben." Harry sah nachdenklich seine Eule an.  
  
"Also gut," Sirius blickte kurz auf seine Uhr. "Ich sollte mal los, sonst verpass ich noch den Zug. Ich hoffe du schreibst mir, wie eure Ausbildung so läuft. Vielleicht können wir ja die Weihnachtsferien zusammen verbringen."  
  
"Natürlich schreib ich dir. Und Weihnachten werden wir auch miteinander feiern."  
  
Sie umarmten sich zum Abschied und mit einem leisen Plop verschwand Sirius.  
  
"Also komm Hedwig!" Harry ergriff Hedwigs Käfig mit der einen und seinen Koffer mit den anderen Hand. Er blickte die Straße hinunter und wollte gerade los, als er an der Ecke plötzlich eine vermummte Gestalt mit Kapuze entdeckte. War das etwa ein Todesser? Er sah genauer hin und dann hörte er ein Plop direkt hinter sich. Harry drehte sich um und dort stand ein weiterer Todesser. Der Todesser zückte seinen Zauberstab doch Harry war verschwunden, er hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft zu apparieren.  
  
Als er in der Cornergasse disapparierte sah er sich hastig um, doch sie schienen ihm nicht gefolgt zu sein.  
  
"He Kumpel. Wo bleibst du denn so lange?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum. "Oh Ron du bist es." Antwortete er erleichtert, als er Ron entdeckte.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Warum bist du so erschrocken?" Verwundert zog Ron die Stirn kraus.  
  
"Da waren Todesser in der Straße. Einer wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab auf mich richten. War ziemlich knapp." Erklärte Harry und setzte seinen Koffer ab.  
  
"Todesser!" Und auch Ron sah nun gehetzt die Straße entlang. "Was will diese Pack denn schon wieder?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Aber lass und lieber mal unsere Sachen reinbringen."  
  
Einige Zeit später saßen die beiden in ihrer gemeinsamen kleinen Küche und hielten jeder eine Tasse Tee in den Händen. Harry grübelte immer noch darüber nach, warum plötzlich Todesser am helllichten Tag in der Straße aufgetaucht waren? Ganz offensichtlich wollten sie etwas von ihm und hatten ihm aufgelauert. Sie hatten nur gewartet, bis Sirius apparaiert war. Aber warum? Warum wagten sie es mitten in einer Straße aufzutauchen, wo doch seit Voldemorts Sturz alle Auroren Jagd auf sie machten?  
  
"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten jemandem von den Todessern erzählen?" Fragte Ron plötzlich und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß nicht! An wen denkst du?"  
  
"Irgendjemandem vom Ministerium? Sirius und Remus? Dumbledore?"  
  
"Vielleicht hast du recht. Wir können es ja morgen erwähnen, wenn wir zur Arbeit gehen, oder?"  
  
Ron nickte: "Wenn wir schon von unserem ersten Arbeitstag sprechen. Was meinst du wird uns erwarten? Mein Bruder Bill meinte die Ausbildung zum Auroren sei ziemlich hart. Ich hoffe wir schaffen das auch alles."  
  
"He Ron du willst doch nicht kneifen, oder?" Lachte Harry aufeinmal.  
  
"Nein! Aber bist du nicht auch etwas aufgeregt?"  
  
"Klaro! Aber wir werden sehen...." Ein Klingeln an der Haustür ließ ihn seinen Satz nicht beenden.  
  
"Erwartetst du jemanden?" Fragte er stattdessen und blickte zu Ron hinüber.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf und Harry lief zur Tür. Ron griff bereits nach seinem Zauberstab, doch dann hörte er Harry rufen. "Ron es sind Hermine und Lavendar." Mit beiden Mädchen im Schlepptau betrat Harry wieder die Küche.  
  
"Oh Hallo ihr beiden!" Grüßte Ron und steckte hastig seinen Zauberstab weg.  
  
"Was ist los?" Fragte Hermine mit besorgter Miene. "Ihr wirkt beide so angespannt."  
  
"Nö, es ist nichts!" Sagte Ron nach einem raschen Blick auf Harry.  
  
"Nein. Wir sind nur etwas nervös wegen Morgen." Sagte Harry hastig und legte den Arm um Hermines Tallie.  
  
Hermine glaubte den beiden kein Wort. Doch Lavendar hatte begonnen ganz aufgeregt von ihrer Wohnung zu berichten und Hermine entschied, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um die Jungs weiter auszufragen. Lavendar war zwar eine gute Freundin und nun Mitbewohnerin, dennoch gehörte sie nicht in den engen Freundeskreis der drei und brauchte nicht alles zu wissen. Sie würde Harry später fragen, sie sah ihm deutlich an, dass ihn etwas Sorgen machte.  
  
"Wir haben eine tolle Aussicht auf London! Es ist einfach klasse! Nicht wahr Hermine?" Lavendar sah zu Hermine und wartete auf ihre Zustimmung. Hermine nickte abwesend und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel verstohlen Harry, der jetzt ihre Hand drückte.  
  
Es dauert nicht lange und Ron und Lavendar waren in ein intensives Gespräch vertieft. In letzter Zeit verstanden sich die beiden blendend und Hermine war aufgefallen, dass Ron Lavendar jedes mal mehr anstarrte. Ob sich zwischen den beiden etwas anbahnte? Hermine ergriff die Gelegenheit und zog Harry in das Nebenzimmer.  
  
"Was ist los Harry?" Fragte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Was soll denn los sein Mine?" Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch Hermine ließ nicht so leicht locker.  
  
"Du lügst mich an Harry Potter! Das weiß ich genau. Irgendetwas macht dir Sorgen, also raus mit der Sprache."  
  
Harry seufzte leicht. "Ich kann dich wohl nicht täuschen Mine. Es ist nicht so schlimm. Nur heute Mittag sind plötzlich Todesser aufgetaucht, aber ich konnte zum Glück entkommen, als einer von ihnen seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete."  
  
Harry konnte fühlen, wie Hermine in seinen Armen erstarrte.  
  
"Was wollten sie?" Fragte Hermine mit leicht zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
"Hast du es schon jemanden gesagt?"  
  
"Nein noch nicht, aber das werde ich morgen tun."  
  
"Versprich mir, dass du es jemanden im Ministerium erzählst ja. Bitte Harry! Es ist bestimmt wichtig. Ich meine Todesser lassen sich wohl kaum ohne guten Grund mitten am Tag blicken, oder?" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. "Versprich es mir ja?"  
  
"Ich verspreche es. Aber jetzt lass uns nicht mehr darüber nachdenken." Harry beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen.  
  
"Bitte pass auf dich auf Harry." Flüsterte Hermine noch bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern küsste sie intensiv. 


	5. Die AurorenHauptzentrale

*Nach viel zu langer Wartezeit geht es endlich weiter. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, aber irgendwie hatte ich eine Schreibblockade. Jetzt lest mal in Ruhe das nächste Kapitel und schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung dazu. *  
  
Kapitel 4 Die Auroren-Hauptzentrale  
  
Ein lautes kreischen von Hedwig riss Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Er setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Gähnend tastete er nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und murmelte vor sich hin: "Was ist los, warum machst du so einen Lärm?"  
  
Als er endlich klar sehen konnte, sah er, dass Hedwig in ihren Käfig geflattert war und immer noch schrie. Dann glitt sein Blick zu seinem Wecker und schlagartig war er hell wach, es war bereits 8 Uhr und um halb neun sollten er und Ron im Ministerium sein.  
  
"Oh nein!" Rief Harry sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und eilte in Rons Zimmer hinüber.  
  
"Ron! Ron wach auch!" Harry rüttelte Ron an der Schulter.  
  
"Was`n los?" Gähnte Ron und versuchte sich einfach auf die andere Seite zu drehen.  
  
"Ron wir haben verschlafen. In 30 Minuten müssen wir im Ministerium sein!"  
  
"Waaaasss?" Ron war immer noch nicht richtig wach und schien nicht zu verstehen, wovon er sprach.  
  
"Wir kommen zu spät zu unserem ersten Arbeitstag. Beeil dich." Harry spurtete bereits wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Jetzt endlich begriff Ron, was los war: "Oh sch......!" Er schwang ebenfalls die Beine aus dem Bett und begann hastig sich anzuziehen.  
  
10 Minuten später standen beide in der Küche, mehr oder minder fertig. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt mit dem fahrenden Ritter um Ministerium zu fahren. Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät, das würde nie und nimmer reichen.  
  
"Wir müssen apparieren Ron." Schlug Harry vor.  
  
Hektisch schnappten sie sich ihre Zauberstäbe und zogen ihre Umhänge an.  
  
"Fertig?" Fragte Harry und blickte zu Ron, der noch am Verschluss seines Umhangs herumnestelte.  
  
Ron nickte und mit einem leisen Plop waren beide kurze Zeit später verschwunden. Sie disapperierten direkt vor dem Eingang des Zaubereiministeriums. Harry war direkt vor einer alten Hexe disappariert und sie wäre beinah in ihn hineingelaufen. Erschrocken über sein unerwartetes Auftauchen riss sie die Augen auf.  
  
"Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry verlegen und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Immer diese jungen Leute! Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen, wo ihr disappariert. Zu meiner Zeit hat man mir noch beigebracht, dass ich ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein soll, wenn ich plötzlich irgendwo mitten auf der Straße auftauche. Kannst du nicht an einer Straßenecke disapparieren und nicht mitten auf dem Gehweg!" Stauchte sie Harry zusammen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, war ein Versehen." Versuchte Harry sich erneut zu entschuldigen und ging dann zu Ron hinüber der auf ihn wartete.  
  
"Ein Versehen! Pah! Kein Benehmen mehr heutzutage!" Schimpfte die alte Hexe ihm noch hinterher. Doch Harry drehte sich nicht mehr um und versuchte sie zu ignorieren.  
  
"Wie ist denn die drauf`?" Fragte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf über die schimpfende Hexe.  
  
"Komm lass uns lieber reingehen. Wir sind schon spät dran." Harry zog Ron am Ärmel seines Umhangs weiter.  
  
Als sie bereits durch die große Eingangstür des Zaubereiministeriums traten, hörten sie die alte Hexe immer noch im Hintergrund schimpfen. Die Türen schlossen sie geräuschlos hinter ihnen und endlich verstummte ihre zeternde Stimme.  
  
Zu ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch vor nun fast 6 Monaten waren Harry und Ron bereits im Zaubereinministerium gewesen, doch trotzdem versetzte sie die riesige Eingangshalle erneut in Erstaunen. Der marmorne Fußboden schimmerte glänzend und in der Mitte der Halle stand ein riesiger Springbrunnen. Ganz am anderen Ende saß ein Zauberer mit leicht ergrautem Haar, bei dem sich jeder Besucher anmelden musste.  
  
Zügig gingen Ron und Harry auf ihn zu. Der Zauberer hob seinen Kopf und blickte die beiden fragend an.  
  
"Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte er und stirrte sie durchdringend an.  
  
"Wir sind die neuen Auroren." Verkündete Ron mit Stolz in seiner Stimme.  
  
"So, so. Sie meinen wohl sie wollen ihre Ausbildung zum Auror antreten, junge Mann. Ein Auror sind sie noch lange nicht. Namen bitte." Antwortete er mürrisch.  
  
"Ron Weasley und Harry Potter." Sagte Harry hastig, als er merkte, wie Ron den Pförtner entrüstet anstarrte.  
  
"Mhmm." Prüfend glitten die Augen des Zauberers auf eine meterlange Liste. Es verging einige Zeit, bis er endlich ihre Namen gefunden hatte. "Na stimmt wohl. Bitte zeigen sie mir ihre Zauberstäbe, ich muss sie überprüfen."  
  
Harry und Ron reichten ihm ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
Der Zauberer sah sie lange Zeit prüfend an und Ron warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.  
  
"Wie lange wird das dauern? Wir kommen zu spät?" Fragte Ron schließlich ungeduldig.  
  
"Solang, wie ich brauche." Konterte der Pförtner, ohne den Blick von Harrys Zauberstab zu wenden.  
  
Entnervt blickte Ron zu Harry hinüber, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
"Wann bist du endlich fertig, Phil?" Tauchte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen auf und Ron und Harry drehten sich um. Sie sahen, wie eine kleine knorrige Hexe mit feuerrotem Haar auf den Pförtnertisch zubrauste.  
  
"Bin ja schon fertig, Conny." Antwortete der Pförtner hektisch und gab ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück.  
  
"Du sollst dich nicht immer so aufspielen, wenn neue hier ankommen. Hörst du? Wenn du weiter so machst melde ich es. Ist das klar? Moody wartete schon auf die Neuen." Ihr zornig funkelnden dunklen Augen wandten sich jetzt Harry und Ron zu. "Sie werden bereits im Untergeschoss erwartet. Dort drüben ist der Aufzug einfach bis ganz nach unten fahren. Jetzt aber marsch." Befahl sie harsch, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln.  
  
Eiligst liefen Ron und Harry zu dem Aufzug. Hinter sich hörten sie Conny weiter mit Phil streiten.  
  
"Willst dich bei Frischfleisch immer wichtig machen. Nicht wahr Phil?"  
  
"Oh Conny. Sei bitte nicht böse.... ich wollte doch nur...."  
  
Mehr hörten sie nicht, denn die Türen des Aufzugs schlossen sich und in recht rasantem Tempo ging es nach unten.  
  
"Auroren-Hauptzentrale!" Rief eine Stimme im inneren des Fahrstuhls und schon öffnete sich die Türen.  
  
Harry und Ron traten aus dem Fahrstuhl und sahen sich um. Eigentlich hatten sie mehrer Büros erwartet, die sich ordentlich aneinander reihten. Doch das hier war ganz anders. Die Hauptzentral war ein einziger riesiger Raum, angefüllt mir Schreibtischen, Postern von miesmutig blickenden Zaubern unter denen Namen und Beschreibungen standen, ganz offensichtlich waren es Steckbriefe von gesuchten Schwarzmagiern. Am Ende des Raums hing eine Art Landkarte an der Wand, auf der kleine Lichter immer wieder aufblinkten. Zauberer und Hexen saßen, redeten mit anderen oder lasen einfach still vor sich hin. Eine großer noch junger Zauberer mit dunklem Haar kam auf sie zu.  
  
"Mein Name ist Peter Lamb. Ihr gehört bestimmt zu den Neuligen. Die Einweisung erfolgt dort drüben." Er deutete zu einer Tür, die in einen anderen Raum führte. "Geht einfach rein. Es wird gleich losgehen."  
  
Harry und Ron nickten dankbar und gingen auf die Tür zu. Es war eine Art Sitzungssaal mit mehreren Stühlen und einem Podium vorne in der Mitte. Lediglich drei andere Zauberer und eine junge Hexe mit silberblondem Haar saßen bereits in dem Raum. Sie nickten ihnen zu und Harry schloss daraus, dass sie ebenfalls ihre Ausbildung heute begannen.  
  
"Setzen wir uns." Sagte Ron und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen.  
  
Klonk, klonk, klonk.  
  
Ein ihnen vertrautes Geräusch ließ alle plötzlich zur Tür blicken. Mad-Eye- Moody betrat den Raum und lief direkt auf das Podium zu. Sein magisches Auge huschte immer noch unstet hin und her, wie es damals im 4. Schuljahr getan hatte, obwohl es damals nicht der richtige Mad-Eye gewesen war.  
  
Moody schnaubte leise und starrte sie alle an: "Ich hoffe ihnen allen ist klar, was sie als Auror in Zukunft erwarten wird. Es wird ihre Aufgabe sein Schwarzmagier zu verfolgen und sie nach Askaban zu bringen. Ich bin Alastor Moody und war viele Jahre lang als Auror tätig. Der Beruf eines Aurors birgt viele Gefahren und wie sie an mir sehen, muss man manchmal ganz schön hinhalten." Mit dem Finger deutete er auf sein Holzbein und sein vernarbtes Gesicht.  
  
Die junge silberblonde Hexe bekam große Augen, als hätte sich plötzlich Angst in ein paar Jahren ebenfalls so auszusehen. Harry und Ron konnte Moody Aussehen natürlich nicht schocken und sie wussten auch, dass nicht alle Auroren so aussahen.  
  
"Wenn sie also nicht bereit sind ein solches Wagnis einzugehen, dann sollten sie jetzt besser den Raum verlassen." Moody nickte in Richtung Tür.  
  
Ein seltsames Schweigen lag über dem Raum und die Hexe zuckte kurz, als überlegte sie wirklich zu gehen. Doch dann blieb sie still auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen.  
  
"Gut!" Schnaubte Moody erneut. "Dann werden wir beginnen. Ich werde für ihre Grundausbildung verantwortlich sein. Wir werden sie in eine Art Trainingslager bringen, dort werden sie in den nächsten vier Wochen verbleiben. Im Augenblick wird alles für ihren Transport vorbereitet."  
  
"Geht es denn gleich los?" Fragte die junge Hexe jetzt zaghaft. "Dürfen wir nicht vorher noch packen?"  
  
"Es gibt nichts zu packen. Sie werden alle so gehen, wie sie sind. Ihr wichtigstet Utensiel wird ihr Zauberstab sein. Alles andere ist unwichtig. Noch etwas, jeglicher Kontakt mit ihrer Familie, Freunden oder sonstigen Leuten ist während dieser Zeit untersagt." Antwortete Moody in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
Harry blickte erschrocken zu Ron. Er würde vier Wochen lang nichts von Hermine hören oder sehen. Wie sollte er das überstehen?  
  
Ron schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.  
  
Die rothaarige knubbelige Hexe, die sie vorhin als Conny kennen gelernt hatten betrat den Raum und ging auf Moody zu.  
  
"Alles fertig?" Fragte Moody.  
  
Conny nickte und Moody wand sich wieder an die Neulingen.  
  
"Also es kann losgehen. Bitte folgen sie mir." Mit einem lauten, klonk, klonk schritt Moody zur Tür und die jungen Auroren folgten ihm verunsichert. 


	6. Ohne Abschied

Danke für all Eure lieben reviews. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich jetzt meine Schreibblockade endgültig überwunden habe. Hier nun das nächste Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 5 Ohne Abschied  
  
Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Seufzend ließ sich Hermine auf den Stuhl in der Küche ihres Apartments fallen. Vor ihr stand eine dampfende Tasse heißer Tee, den ihr Lavendar soeben gereicht hatte.  
  
"Ich muss mich unbedingt gleich duschen gehen, überall an mir klebt dieser furchtbare Staub." Stöhnte Lavendar und sah an ihrer verstaubten Kleidung herunter.  
  
Hermine und Lavendar hatten den ersten Arbeitstag im Zaubereiministerium hinter sich. Gemeinsam waren sie in die Abteilung für Verwaltung magischer Dinge aller Art gekommen. Hier wurden Akten hin und hergeschoben, die mit Dingen zu tun hatten, die sich in keine andere Abteilung zuordnen ließen. So z.B. Beschwerden über singende Kaffeekannen, tropfende Kessel (Hermine hatte dabei sofort an Perceys Kessel-Bericht denken müssen, bestimmt lag er auch hier irgendwo herum) oder Vorschläge zu Änderungen der Gesetze, die so unsinnig waren, dass sie niemals in Betracht gezogen werden würden. Ein Zauberer hatte z.B. vorgeschlagen die Funkenfarbe der Zauberstäbe zu ändern und Hauselfen Uniformen tragen zu lassen.  
  
An ihrem ersten Tag waren Hermine und Lavendar damit beauftragt worden, dass Archiv aufzuräumen. Es war ein meterhoher Raum mit riesigen Regalen, die bis obenhin mit solchen Schreiben vollgestopft waren. Alle Akten, die älter als 10 Jahre waren sollten nun entsorgt werden. Doch leider herrschte in dem Archiv keinerlei Ordnung und neben einer 20 Jahre alten Akte, lag eine, die erst vor 3 Jahren geschlossen wurde. So blieb den beiden also nichts anderes übrig, als jede Akte einzeln in die Hand zu nehmen und auf das Datum zu achten.  
  
"Wir werden Monate brauchen, um dieses Archiv aufzuräumen." Klagte Lavendar und schlürfte erschöpft an ihrem Tee.  
  
"Das befürchte ich auch. Aber was haben wir erwartet? Dass sie uns gleich irgendwelche Fälle bearbeiten lassen?"  
  
"Nein, wohl kaum. Aber diese Arbeit ist echt doof."  
  
Hermine nickte und zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern: "Ich glaube da müssen wir durch Lavendar. Ob es Harry und Ron wohl besser ergangen ist?" Hermine blickte auf die Uhr es war gleich 18 Uhr und sie hoffte, die zwei würden sich heute Abend noch kurz melden.  
  
Doch an diesem Abend hörten die Mädchen nichts mehr von den beiden. Hermine hoffte am nächsten Tag, Harry und Ron vielleicht im Ministerium zu sehen. Aber sie und Lavendar steckten den ganzen Tag über in dem dunklen Archiv und glaubten manchmal nur noch Staub einzuatmen. Als Hermine auch an diesem Abend nichts von Harry hörte, wurde sie langsam unruhig. Sie hatte doch erwartet etwas von ihm zu hören, auch wenn es nur eine kurze Nachricht war.  
  
Lavendar bemerkte, Hermines Unruhe und schien den Grund dafür zu ahnen.  
  
"Lass uns doch heute Abend einfach mal bei Ihnen vorbeischauen! Das ist doch mal wieder typisch Jungs. Die kommen gar nicht auf die Idee sich zu melden." Sagte Lavendar und schüttelte den Kopf, am dritten Tag in dem Archiv.  
  
Hermine nickte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lavendar recht.... aber eigentlich hätte sie das nicht von Harry gedacht.... dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut.... oder nicht?  
  
Kurz vor 19 Uhr standen Lavendar und Hermine im vor dem Haus in der Cornergasse. Auf ihr klingeln hin öffnete jedoch niemand und in den Fenstern war es dunkel.  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte Hermine und blickte angstvoll zu den dunklen Fenstern hoch.  
  
"Also ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie doch seltsam." Murmelte Lavendar gedankenverloren.  
  
Als die Mädchen wieder zurück in ihrem Apartment waren, klopft es plötzlich am Küchenfenster. Eine große Schneeeule saß auf dem Fensterbrett und hämmerte energisch gegen die Scheibe.  
  
"Hedwig!" Rief Hermine erleichtert und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule flatterte herein und ließ sich auf der Lehne des Küchenstuhls nieder, ein kleines dunkles Knäul flog ebenfalls herein und umschwirrte hektisch die Küchenlampe. "Pig!"  
  
Hedwig stupfte Hermine ungeduldig in den Finger und gurrte heftig. Ein Brief war an ihr Bein gebunden, Hermine nahm ihn entgegen und sah, dass er an Harry adressiert war. "Das ist ein Brief von Sirius an Harry. Aber warum bringst du ihn nicht Harry?" Fragte Hermine irritiert. Pig saß nun ruhig neben Hedwig auf der Stuhllehne und auch er hatte einen Brief im Schnabel. Der Brief war an Ron adressiert und kam offensichtlich von Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Verstehst du das? Warum bringen sie die Briefe hierher? Es scheint ja fast so, als könnten sie Harry und Ron nicht finden." Sagte Hermine mit sorgenvollem Blick.  
  
"Wir sollten mal jemanden fragen, wo sie abgeblieben sind, oder nicht?" Fragte Lavendar.  
  
Hedwig ließ einen lauten Schrei los und pickte Hermine heftiger in den Finger.  
  
"Autsch! Was ist denn? Hast du etwa Hunger?" Hermine besah sich die beiden Eulen, die ein wenig erschöpft aussahen. Aus einer Schublade holte sie einige Eulenkekse hervor und sowohl Pig, als auch Hedwig machten sich eilig darüber her. Am nächsten Morgen, machte sich Hermine in ihrer kurzen Kaffeepause auf den Weg in die Abteilung Gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten in einem kleinen Büro ohne Fenster fand sie schließlich Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hallo Hermine", rief er strahlend, als er sie an der Tür entdeckte. "Was treibt dich hierher."  
  
Hermine erzählte ihm davon, dass Harry und Ron sich nicht meldeten und dass Hedwig und Pig die Post der beiden zu ihnen gebracht hatten.  
  
Auch Mr. Weasley wirkte plötzlich beunruhigt: "Lass und runter in die Auroren-Hauptzentrale gehen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas heraus." Murmelte er und stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf.  
  
Hermine blickte kurz auf die Uhr: "Meine Pause ist gleich zu Ende."  
  
"Ach, kein Problem. Warte mal." Mr. Weasley beugte sich zu einer Art Sprachrohr hinab, dass an der Wand befestigt war. "In welcher Abteilung bist du gerade?"  
  
"Verwaltung magischer Dinge aller Art" Antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Oh, ach ja das Archiv nicht wahr?" Lachte Mr. Weasley plötzlich. "Jeder hier durfte am Anfang das Archiv aufräumen, aber fertig wird keiner damit...." Er beugte sich wieder zu dem Sprachrohr und rief. "Sally!"  
  
Sally Person war die Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Dinge aller Art.  
  
Ihr krächzende Stimme erhallte als Antwort im Raum. "Was ist Arthur?"  
  
"Ich habe da etwas für Miss Granger zu erledigen. Kann sie ihre Pause wohl etwas verlängern?" Fragte er lächelnd.  
  
"Äh... ja.... aber sie soll so bald wie möglich wieder ins Archiv kommen. Hörst du Arthur?"  
  
"Sicher, sie ist bald wieder da. Dauert nicht lange. Ich versprech`s Sally." Damit beendeten sie das Gespräch und Hermine folgte Mr. Weasley aus dem Büro. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhren hinunter in das Untergeschoss zur Auroren-Hauptzentrale.  
  
Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten, sah Hermine sich staunend um. Das hier war nicht, wie die anderen Abteilungen im Ministerium, anstatt vieler einzelner Büros schien es nur ein einzig großer Raum zu sein.  
  
"Arthur?" Eine knubbelige kleine Hexe kam sofort auf sie zu.  
  
"Hallo Conny." Rief Mr. Weasley lächelnd.  
  
"Gibt es irgendwas besonders Arthur? Man sieht dich ja sonst nicht hier unten."  
  
"Also eigentlich wollte ich nur mal meinen Sohn Ron kurz besuchen. Er und sein Freund Harry haben gerade mit ihrer Ausbildung als Auroren begonnen."  
  
"Oh", sagte Conny plötzlich. "Ich fürchte da wirst du kein Glück haben Arthur. Sie sind nicht hier."  
  
"Wo sind sie denn?" Fragte Mr. Weasley und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Conny blickte sich kurz um, dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte: "Ich darf das eigentlich nicht sagen. Aber Moody hat sie in ein Ausbildungslager geschleppt."  
  
"Moody?" Fragte Hermine dazwischen.  
  
"Ja. Alastor Moody hat dieses Jahr die Aurorenausbildung übernommen." Conny blickte nun fragend zu Hermine und dann zu Arthur.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung Conny, sie ist Harrys Freundin. Wo hat er sie denn hingebracht und warum hat das keiner gesagt?"  
  
"Arthur ich darf dir nicht sagen, wo sie sind. Es ist ein Geheimnis. Moody hat es ihnen erst am ersten Tag verkündet und ihnen untersagt mit irgendjemandem Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie werden erst in vier Wochen wiederkommen. Aber sagt keinem, dass ihr es von mir wisst."  
  
Arthur nickte und Conny eilte bereits davon.  
  
"Moody als Ausbilder." Murmelte Mr. Weasley, als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder hoch fuhren. "Er wird die Jungs ganz schön plagen."  
  
In dieser Nacht konnte Hermine nicht so schnell einschlafen. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und starrte zur Decke hinauf. Wie es Harry jetzt wohl erging? Ganze vier Wochen lang würde sie nichts von ihm hören, nicht mal einen Brief bekommen? Wie sollte sie das nur überstehen? 


	7. Das Trainingslager

*Da ich morgen bestimmt keine Zeit habe. Heute noch schnell ein neues Kapitel. Zwar ist meine Schreibblockade jetzt weg, doch nun hapert es an der Zeit. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse. Danke für euren lieben reviews. Hier also ein weiteres Kapitel für euch -umarmeuch-.  
  
Kapitel 6 Das Trainingslager  
  
Eigentlich war Harry so müde und erschöpft, dass er auf der Stelle hätte einschlafen müssen. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schien ihm weh zu tun.  
  
Seit fast einer Woche befanden sie sich nun in Moodys sogenanntem Trainingslager. Moody drillte sie enorm. Erst heute hatte er sie das Abblocken von feindlichen Flüchen gelehrt und war dabei nicht zimperlich mit ihnen umgegangen. Harry zum Beispiel war ganze zehnmal von einem Fluch getroffen worden und dabei immer gegen die Wand geprallt.  
  
Das Lager befand sich in einer alten, abgelegenen Burg, in deren Kerker sie immer wieder auf magische Geschöpfe und verhexte Räume trafen. Das Gelände ringsum die Burg, war in eine Art Trimm-dich-Pfad umfunktioniert worden. Das hieß, durch schlammige Tunnel robben, über Baumstümpfe klettern oder sonstige Hindernisse überwinden.  
  
Alle stöhnten über die harten Ausbildungsmaßnahmen, doch Moody kannte kein Pardon.  
  
"Niemand hat gesagt, dass es einfach wäre, ein Auror zu sein. Glauben sie ein Schwarzmagier interessiert es, ob sie jammern? Sie müssen auf alles, wirklich alles vorbereitet sein." Hatte er mit lauter Stimme gepoltert.  
  
Harry fragte sich allerdings, wie sie die vier Wochen Grundausbildung überstehen sollten. Jetzt jedoch lagen sie auf dem harten Steinboden, in der zugigen Burg, in ihren Schlafsäcken und versuchten sich zu erholen.  
  
Ron neben ihm schnarchte leise und auch die anderen schliefen bereits. Harry wusste, dass auch er schlafen sollte, denn in der Morgendämmerung mussten sie bereits wieder aufstehen. Doch er konnte nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken zu Hermine. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihr. Was sie jetzt wohl tat? Hoffentlich machte sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, denn immerhin hatte sie keine Ahnung, wohin er und Ron verschwunden waren. Moody hatte ihnen strengstens untersagt mit irgendjemanden Kontakt aufzunehmen. Ihr Aufenthaltsort war streng geheim.  
  
"Zum Glück haben wir die Miete bereits im Vorraus bezahlt." Dachte Harry schlagartig, als er sich auf die andere Seite drehte und versuchte nicht mehr an Hermine zu denken.  
  
Schließlich döste er langsam ein......  
  
Eine dunkle Gestalt, mit der Kapuze eines Todessers stand am Waldrand und spähte hinauf zur Burg, die sich im hellen Mondlicht von der Umgebung deutlich abhob.  
  
"Wann ist es soweit? Manche werden schon ungeduldig?" Zischte ein Stimme neben ihm.  
  
"Nicht heute! Sie werden sich noch gedulden müssen." Antwortete der Todesser und wand sich zu seinem Begleiter, der im Schatten eines Baumes stand und ebenfalls eine Kapuze trug. "Aber unsere Zeit wird bald kommen. Nicht mehr lange und wir werden Rache nehmen, an dem, der unseren Gebieter getötet hat." Flüsterte er und lief wieder in den Wald hinein.  
  
...."Potter aufstehen hab ich gesagt." Moodys dröhnende Stimme hallte in Harrys Ohren. "Potter aufwachen. Sofort!"  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete Harry die Augen und blickte direkt in Moodys unansehnliches Gesicht. Sein magisches Auge schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Fragte Harry verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.  
  
"Es ist Zeit für das Training! Verspätungen dulde ich nicht haben sie mich verstanden Potter. Und jetzt marsch, marsch."  
  
Verwirrt krabbelte Harry aus seinem Schlafsack und sah, dass die anderen ihn anstarrten. Anscheinend hatte Moody sie alle wie üblich geweckt, nur Harry hatte es nicht gehört. Er konnte noch nicht lange geschlafen haben, vielleicht zwei Stunden oder so.  
  
Moody lief aus dem Raum und die Jungauroren folgten ihm müde.  
  
"Ich hab versucht dich zu wecken." Zischelte Ron leise neben ihm. "Aber du warst absolut nicht wach zu kriegen."  
  
"Ich bin erst vor 2 Stunden eingeschlafen. Ich bin todmüde." Gähnte Harry und wuschelte sich durch das zerzauste Haar.  
  
"Wir haben einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns. Du hättest deinen Schlaf dringend nötig gehabt."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen."  
  
"Harry versuch nicht zuviel an Hermine zu denken. Das raubt dir nur unnötig den Schlaf. So stehst du nie und nimmer die Wochen durch."  
  
Harry gab keine Antwort und folgte den anderen hinaus in den regnerischen Morgen, der kalte Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht und die Regen schlug gegen seine Brillenglässer.  
  
Jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück ließ Moody sie einige Runden über den Platz joggen.  
  
"Das hält euch fit!" Rief er ihnen entgegen.  
  
Doch Harry hätte sich am liebsten in ein warmes, weiches Bett verkrochen und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Seufzend joggte er den anderen hinter her und hoffte, dass die Müdigkeit sich verflüchtigen würde. 


	8. Der Überfall

Ersteinmal danke für all Eure reviews und das ihr meiner Geschichte die Treue haltet, obwohl es nur sehr langsam voran geht. Aber ich werde mich durchbeißen und diese Geschichte auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben.  
  
Kapitel 7 Der Überfall  
  
Die Wochen im Trainingslager waren schneller verstrichen, als erwartet. Tagtäglich hatten sie trainiert und ihre Muskeln gewöhnten sich langsam an das harte Training.  
  
Am letzten Tag ihrer Grundausbildung ließ Moody sie einen Parcour durchlaufen, um sie zu testen. Alle hatten den Kampf gegen Irrwichte, verzauberte Geheimgänge, brodelnde Kessel mit stinkendem Gas, ein Lauf über den Trimm-dich-Pfad und das Abblocken eines Fluchs mit Bravur bestanden. Nur den ein oder anderen kleinen Kratzer hatten sie abbekommen. Als der letzte schließlich den Parcour beendet hatte machte Mad-Eye Moody zum ersten mal ein zufriedenes Gesicht. Sie standen vor der Burg und seine schräger Mund zuckte, als würde er lächeln.  
  
"Gut gemacht! Sie alle scheinen recht vielversprechende Auroren zu werden. Wir werden gleich zurück nach London aufbrechen. Und ab nächster Woche wird ihre Ausbildung zunächst mit Innendienst fortgesetzt. Sie werden lernen, wie man Schwarzmagier aufspürt, wie die Abwicklungen bei einer Gefangennahme ablaufen, welche Rechte sie als Auror haben usw." Moody verzog ein wenig angewidert das Gesicht. Ganz offensichtlich hielt er nicht viel von der bürokratischen Abwicklung, die der Beruf mit sich brachte. "Ihre Ausbildung wird also in den nächsten Wochen von Peter Lamb geleitet, den sie schon im Ministerium getroffen haben. Leider wird in der Ausbildung manchmal vielmehr Wert auf Bürokratie gelegt, als auf die Verteidigung...." Er schnaubte entrüstet. "Also prägen sie sich diese Wochen hier gut ein und versuchen sie in Übung zu bleiben..."  
  
"Diese Wochen hier können wir wohl kaum vergessen...." Murmelte Ron leise neben Harry und Harry grinste.  
  
".....Und vergessen sie nie: Immer wachsam!" Schloss Moody seine kleine Ansprache.  
  
Ein roter Lichtblitz fuhr plötzlich zwischen einer Baumgruppe hervor und verfehlte Moody um haaresbreite.  
  
Alle drehten sich hastig um und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Am Rande des Waldes standen einige dunkle vermummte Gestalten, welche Kapuzen der Todesser trugen.  
  
"DECKUNG!" Brüllte Moody aus Leibeskräften und alle sprangen hinter die kleine Mauer, die den Hof der Burg umgab. Weitere Lichtblitze schossen nun kreuz und quer durch die Gegend. Während die Jungauroren sich zu verteidigen versuchten.  
  
Man hörte Rufe wild durcheinander wirbeln. "STUPOR" , "EXPELLIARMUS", "IMPEDIMENTA", "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"....  
  
Harry und Ron erzielten jeweils einen Treffer und schockten zwei Todesser. Auch die anderen hatten recht viel Erfolg, es gelang ihnen weitere drei Todesser zu entwaffnen.  
  
Doch hinteren den dunklen Bäumen traten noch mehr Todesser hervor und sie rückten immer näher. Ein weiterer roter Lichtblitz schoss durch die Mitte der Auroren und traf Mark Stanner, einer der Jungauroren am Arm, worauf hin Stanner laut schrie und sich den schmerzenden Arm hielt.  
  
"Wir müssen hier weg!" Grummelte Moody ihnen zu, als er sah wie schlecht ihre Lage von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde. Er wühlt in seinem Umhang und holt ein abgegriffenes in ledergebundenes Buch hervor. "Portus". Murmelte er, als er seinen Zauberstab gegen das Buch hielt. "Ich zähle bis drei!"  
  
Sie alle rückten näher zu Stanner, damit er gemeinsam mit ihnen den Portschlüssel berühren konnte. "Eins - zwei - " Ein weitere Lichtblitz schoss auf sie zu, er traf Ron am Rücken und er sackte ruckartig zusammen. Harry griff hastig nach Rons Arm und hob ihn gemeinsam mit seiner eigenen Hand gegen den Portschlüssel. "Drei- " Rief Moody. Harry spürte ein ziehen in seinem Nabel, dann verschwamm die Umgebung vor seinen Augen und gemeinsam mit den anderen wirbelte er umher.  
  
Sie landeten hart auf dem Boden. Harrys Brille rutschte ihm von der Nase. Hastig schob er sie wieder zurück und wand sich Ron zu. Er lag auf dem Bauch und schien vollkommen erstarrt zu sein.  
  
"Hat nenn schweren Schocker abgekriegt!" Murmelte Moody neben ihm. "Es ist besser, wenn wir ihn ins St. Mungos Hospital bringen, bevor wir ihn aufwecken. Kann manchmal üble Nachwirkungen haben so ein fieser Schocker... Stanner muss auch ins Krankenhaus." Rufe um sie herum wurden plötzlich laut.  
  
Harry sah sich um, sie waren mitten in der Auroren Hauptzentrale gelandet. Hastig eilten jetzt einige Auroren auf sie zu, Harry erkannte Peter Lamb unter ihnen.  
  
"Moody was ist geschehen?" Rief ein dunkelhaariger Auror ihm zu.  
  
"Überfall! Alarmstufe 3 im Trainingslager." Baffte Moody.  
  
Sofort apparierten einige der Auroren.  
  
"Was tun sie?" Fragte Harry, der immer noch neben Moody stand.  
  
"Nachsehen, ob sie ein paar von den erwischen können." Brummte Moody.  
  
Die Hexe, die Harry als Conny kennengelernt hatte kniete jetzt neben Ron und Mark. "Wir bringen sie nach St. Mungos."  
  
"Kann ich mit?" Fragte Harry und sah zu Ron.  
  
Moody nickte: "Am besten nehmen sie alle mit Conny. Sollen mal kurz durchgecheckt werden."  
  
Mit Hilfe eines weiteren Portschlüssels wurde die gesamte Gruppe ins St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten gebracht. 


	9. Im St Mungos Hospital

Kapitel 8 Im St. Mungos-Hospital  
  
Unruhig lief Harry in auf dem Gang vor Rons Zimmer auf und ab. Kaum waren sie im Krankenhaus angekommen hatten sie Ron in einen Raum geschoben und Harry die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt.  
  
"Sie müssen draußen warten!" Hatte ihn eine Krankenschwester angezischt und war verschwunden.  
  
Irgendjemand hatte sich der anderen Jungauroren angenommen und sie in einen anderen Raum geführt. Doch Harry hatte sich geweigert den Gang zu verlassen, bis ihm jemand sagte, was mit Ron los sei. Ihm selber fehlte nichts, er hatte nur ein paar Schrammen an Gesicht und Hände.  
  
Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, es hätten nur Minuten, aber auch Stunden sein können.  
  
Er hörte hastige Schritte den Gang entlang eilen und schließlich rief jemand seinen Namen: "Harry!"  
  
Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Hermine die mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zugeeilt kam. Hinter ihr lief Lavendar und versuchte mit ihr Schritt zu halten.  
  
"Hermine!" Flüsterte Harry leise.  
  
Kaum war sie bei ihm, zog sie ihn in eine heftige Umarmung: "Oh Harry! Geht es dir gut?" Hastig löste sie sich von ihm und blickte ihn prüfend an.  
  
"Ich bin ok." Murmelte er.  
  
"Was ist mit Ron?" Fragte Hermine weiter.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagen mir ja nichts." Brummte Harry missmutig. "Ein Schockzauber hat ihn bös erwischt." Er sah, dass Lavendar nervös mit ihren Händen rang.  
  
"Aber sie müssen doch irgendetwas sagen....." keuchte sie aufgeregt hinter Hermine hervor.  
  
Wieder waren Schritte auf dem Gang zu hören und dann tauchte Mr. Weasley mit einer äußerste aufgeregten Mrs. Weasley an der Ecke auf.  
  
"Oh..... wo ist er?" Stammelte Mrs. Weasley ihnen entgegen.  
  
"Er ist dort drin. Aber sie haben mich nicht reingelassen Mrs. Weasley." Antwortete Harry und deutete auf die große Tür.  
  
"Ich bin seine Mutter. Sie werden mir verdammt noch mal sagen, was los ist." Und ohne es weiter abzuwarten stürmte Mrs. Weasley auf die Tür zu. Ihr Mann folgte ihr zögerlich.  
  
Rons Eltern verschwanden in dem Raum und kamen nicht wieder heraus.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert Harry?" Fragte Hermine, nahm seine Hand in die ihre und zog ihn auf einen der Stühle hinunter.  
  
Erschöpft ließ Harry sich darauf fallen. Er war so froh, dass Hermine jetzt da war. Ihre Anwesenheit löste ein wenig von seiner inneren Anspannung.  
  
"Wir wurden plötzlich angegriffen. Eine ganze Schar Todesser ist urplötzlich im Trainingslager aufgetaucht. Keiner hat sie bemerkt. Wir haben uns verteidigt, so gut es ging. Aber es waren einfach zu viele. Dann hat Moody den Portschlüssel aktiviert, aber Ron wurde kurz davor noch von einem Schocker getroffen...... Ich weiß nicht, was dieses verdammte Pack schon wieder will. Ich hoffe sie haben noch ein paar erwischt. Moody hat gleich noch ein paar Auroren hingeschickt." Er lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Diese widerlichen Todesser. Warum können sie nicht irgendwann mal Ruhe geben." Zischte Hermine wütend hervor.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten. Er drückte ihre Hand fester und sie blickte zu ihm auf.  
  
"Bestimmt wird es ihm gut gehen..." Sagte er in dem verzweifelten Versuch Hermine zu trösten. Hermine nickte und erwiderten den Druck seiner Hand.  
  
Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und Mr. Weasley kam auf sie zu. Sofort sprang Harry von seinem Stuhl auf.  
  
"Beruhigt euch!" Sagte Mr. Weasley. "Es geht ihm gut. Zwar hat er noch unter Nachwirkungen des Schockers zu leiden, aber der Arzt sagt, dass er wieder vollständig in Ordnung kommen wird."  
  
Harry, Hermine und Lavendar atmeten hörbar erleichtert auf.  
  
"Ihr dürft kurz zu ihm rein. Aber wirklich nur kurz." Mr. Weasley öffnete die Tür und schob die drei hinein. Ron lag mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett. Mrs. Weasley auf einem Stuhl neben ihm und zupfte unablässig seine Bettdecke zurecht.  
  
"Ron?" Sagte Harry vorsichtig und Ron öffnete langsam die Augen, er versuchte Harry anzugrinsen, doch er verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht.  
  
"Hal....lo...." Krächzte er und seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum.  
  
"Wie geht es dir Kumpel?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Gin...g schon.... mal bes...ser." Antwortete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Jedes Wort schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
  
"Er kann noch nicht soviel reden." Plapperte Mrs. Weasley aufgeregt dazwischen.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir dich lieber morgen besuchen kommen. In Ordnung?" Hermine berührte Rons Hand und er nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Dann machs gut Kumpel. Bis morgen." Harry hob leicht die Hand zum Abschied.  
  
"Tschüß Ron." Murmelte Hermine und drückte nochmals seine Hand.  
  
"Bis morgen Ron." Sagte Lavendar und zum erstaunen aller Anwesenden beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
Harry hat das Gefühl, dass Ron strahlte, obwohl er vor Schmerzen seinem Gesicht nicht den richtigen Ausdruck geben konnte. 


	10. Überlegungen

~ Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, dass ihr solange auf mein nächstes Kapitel warten musstet. Mit dieser Story tue ich mir so furchtbar schwer, es ist zum verrückt werden! So was ist mir noch nie passiert, normalerweise kommt eine Geschichte recht flüssig aus meinen Gedanken, aber diese hier verhackt sich immer wieder in meinem Hirn. Manchmal bereue ich es fast, dass ich sie überhaupt begonnen habe, hätte ich doch nur eine meiner anderen Ideen verwirklicht. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, irgendwie muss ich sie zu Ende kriegen, auch wenn mir der Kopf dabei raucht. Also bitte, bitte nicht böse sein, wenn es manchmal ein wenig dauert....*sieht euch flehend an*. ~  
  
Kapitel 9 Überlegungen  
  
Ron erholte sich in den folgenden zwei Wochen stetig, aber dennoch recht langsam. Die Nachwirkungen des Schockers, der ihn getroffen hatte, waren schwerwiegender, als zunächst angenommen. Harry, Hermine und auch Lavendar besuchten ihn nahezu täglich.  
  
Harry berichtete ihm, was währenddessen in der Aurorenzentrale vor sich ging. Nachdem Überfall im Trainingslager, lief die Suche nach den Todessern auf Hochtouren. Die Auroren, die direkt nach Moodys Aufruf ausgeschwärmt waren, hatten leider nicht einen einzigen der Attentäter dingfest machen können.  
  
Aber trotz allem lief die Ausbildung ganz normal weiter. Wie Moody es ihnen vorhergesagt hatte, mussten sie jetzt, unter Peter Lambs Aufsicht, Gesetzesvorschriften, Richtlinien und Regeln pauken. Außerdem lernten sie wie die entsprechenden Formulare und Berichte nach einer Festnahme abgefasst sein mussten.  
  
Es war ein ziemlich langweiliges Thema, im Vergleich dazu, war Moodys Trainingslager toll gewesen.  
  
Harry bemerkte, wie Ron jedes Mal zu strahlen anfinge, wenn Lavendar den Raum betrat. Er grinste in sich hinein und beschloss Ron bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit zu fragen, was da eigentlich zwischen ihnen lief.  
  
Bald darauf konnte Ron das Krankenhaus verlassen. Die Wochen strichen von nun an dahin, ohne das etwas wirklich wichtiges passierte. Sie paukten immer noch Richtlinien und Tipps zum aufspüren von Schwarzmagiern, als es auf Weihnachten zuging.  
  
Von den Todessern fehlte weiterhin jede Spur, sie schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein.  
  
"Vielleicht haben sie Schiss gekriegt und ihr Vorhaben - was immer es war - lieber abgebrochen." Sagte Ron, als sie eines Freitagabends zusammen mit den Mädchen, in ihrem Apartment saßen und Kaffee tranken.  
  
"Das glaube ich eher nicht", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und nippte an ihrer Tasse. "Warum sollten sie Angst bekommen haben? Das Ministerium hat doch keinen einzigen von ihnen erwischt."  
  
Harry nickte: "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie aufgegeben haben. Vielleicht haben sie nur ihren Plan ein kleinwenig geändert. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch mehr kommt."  
  
Alle schwiegen gedankenverloren.  
  
"Mein ihr...." unterbrach Lavendar plötzlich die Stille "... meint ihr, dass sie vielleicht auf .... auf Rache oder so aussind? Ich meine, wo doch Harry ihren Anführer ihr-wißt-schon-wen, besiegt hat." Nervös rang sie die Hände, es sah so aus, als hätte sie sich die ganze Zeit nicht recht getraut, die Worte auszusprechen.  
  
Die anderen starrten sie nur an. Schließlich war es Harry, der sprach: "Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Sie waren bestimmt nicht erfreut Voldemort zu verlieren." Beim Klang des Namens zuckte Lavendar zusammen. "He er ist tot, du kannst seinen Namen ruhig aussprechen." Sagte Harry, als er es bemerkte. "Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, einige von denen sind bestimmt ziemlich sauer auf mit." Harry spürte, wie sich Hermine neben ihm verkrampfte.  
  
"Aber das würde doch bedeuten, dass sie einen neuen Anführer gefunden haben, oder?" Fragte Hermine leise, ein Zittern lag in ihrer Stimme. "Ich meine jemand muss sich ja den Plan ausdenken."  
  
"Ach, und wer soll das deiner Meinung nach sein? Wer könnte wohl in die Fußstapfen von... von du-weißt-schon-wen treten?" Fragte Ron, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fügte spöttisch hinzu. "... ihr denkt ja wohl kaum an Malfoy, oder?"  
  
"Warum nicht Malfoy?" Erwiderte Harry ernst.  
  
Ron lachte kurz, erstarrte dann aber, als er Harrys ernste Miene erblickte: "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich meine.... Malfoy?" In Rons Stimme lag pure Ungläubigkeit und auch eine gewisse Spur von Abscheu.  
  
"Warum nicht Malfoy?" Konterte Hermine nun scharf. "Das würde doch erklären, warum sie sich unbedingt an Harry rächen wollen. Schließlich waren Harry und Draco in der Schule sozusagen verfeindet."  
  
"Aber niemand von uns weiß, ob es wirklich um Rache geht, oder?" Antwortete Ron.  
  
"Nein, aber es wäre logisch." Sagte Hermine kühl.  
  
"Ach du und deine Logik. Das hat mich schon immer an dir genervt Hermine." Fauchte Ron jetzt bissig.  
  
Doch bevor es zwischen Ron und Hermine zu einem Streit kommen konnte, wurden sie durch ein lautes Klopfen am Fenster unterbrochen. Alle vier drehten sich um und sahen, dass draußen vor dem Fenstersims ein gewaltiger Uhu saß, der auf Einlass pochte. Harry stand auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Nachdem er dem Uhu den Brief abgenommen hatte, flatterte der Vogel eilig davon.  
  
"Er ist von Sirius", sagte Harry und seine Augen flogen über das Pergament. Dann blickte er wieder zu seinen Freunden. "Er schreibt, dass Dumbledore mich zum Weihnachtsessen nach Hogwarts einlädt und das ihr alle mitkommen dürft, wenn ihr wollt."  
  
Erstaunt blickten die Freunde sich gegenseitig an. 


	11. Weihnachten

Kapitel 10 Weihnachten  
  
Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel, während Harry mit Hermine, Ron und Lavendar, sich zu Fuß auf den Weg von Hogsmead nach Hogwarts machten.  
  
Vor nicht weniger als einer Stunde, waren die 4 Freunde mit dem fahrenden Ritter in Hogsmead, angekommen. Sie hatten die Einladung von Dumbledore, Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu verbringen, alle gerne angenommen.  
  
Ihr Gepäck hatten sie zunächst in den Drei Besen zurückgelassen. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie dort oder in Hogwarts übernachten würden. In dem Brief von Sirius war dieser Punkt nicht so richtig erwähnt worden.  
  
Sie betraten gerade das Gelände von Hogwarts und Harrys Blick wanderte hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte, dicker Rauch quoll aus dem Kamin hervor.  
  
"Sollen wir zuerst Hagrid begrüßen?" Fragte er und blickte nachdenklich zu seinen Freunden.  
  
"Ich glaube er ist nicht da, sieh doch." Sagte Hermine und deutete auf die Spuren im Schnee vor Hagrids Hütte. "Es sieht so aus, als sei er in den Wald gegangen und es kommen noch keine Spuren zurück."  
  
"Ja, du hast wohl recht." Enttäuschung klang aus Harrys Stimme, er freute sich schon sehr darauf Hagrid wiederzusehen.  
  
Schweigend liefen sie weiter zum Schloss hinauf. Als sie sich dem großen Eichenportal näherten, öffnete es sich plötzlich weit. Ein Mann mit langen, schwarzem Haar, trat heraus.  
  
"Sirius!" Rief Harry und lief die Stufen schneller hinauf.  
  
"Harry." Sirius kam ihm strahlend entgegen und umarmte ihn väterlich. "Wie schön, dass ihr da seid." Er reichte den drei anderen freundschaftlich die Hand. "Kommt doch rein, es ist eisig kalt hier draußen." Sie betraten das Schloss und Hermine lächelte fröhlich, als sie sich in der vertrauten Umgebung umsah.  
  
"Oh es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein."  
  
"Hallo, herzlich willkommen." Remus Lupin kam aus der großen Halle auf sie zugerschritten. Auch ihn begrüßten sie freundschaftlich.  
  
"He, wo habt ihr denn euer Gepäck gelassen?" Fragte Sirius plötzlich.  
  
"In den drei Besen wir wussten ja nicht, wo wir übernachten werden." Antwortete Harry.  
  
"So ein Unsinn, natürlich werdet ihr hier übernachten. Dumbledore hat extra ein paar Gästezimmer im Westflügel herrichten lassen. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass euer Gepäck hergebracht wird. Aber jetzt kommt, lasst uns oben einen Tee zusammen trinken und dann müsst ihr mir erzählen, wie es euch ergangen ist." Sirius plauderte fröhlich und sie folgte ihm die vertraute Marmortreppe nach oben.  
  
Sie redeten lange miteinander und nachdem Harry und seine Freunde erzählten hatten, was inzwischen alles passiert war, wollte Harry wissen, wie es Sirius und Remus in der Schule ergangen war.  
  
"Oh Sirius hat sich als sehr guter Lehrer herausgestellt", grinse Lupin während er an seiner Teetasse nippte. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und Harry erinnerte sich, dass bis vor wenigen Tagen noch Vollmond gewesen war.  
  
"Ach", winkte Sirius mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ab. "Moony übertreibt. Ich würde sagen die Schüler und ich kommen ganz gut miteinander aus."  
  
"Die Schüler vergöttern ihn nahezu." Warf Remus ein und grinste wieder. Sirius wirkte plötzlich ziemlich verlegen. "Du brauchst gar nichts anderes zu sagen Tatze du weißt, dass es wahr ist."  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ok, es macht mir auch ein kleines bisschen Spaß zu unterrichten. Aber Moony hier ist auch recht beliebt."  
  
"Na ich hab doch gleich gewusst, dass ihr zwei gute Lehrer seid. Professor Black und Professor Lupin." Sagte Harry und grinste breit.  
  
Die anderen fingen zu lachen an.  
  
Am Abend aßen sie gemeinsam in der großen Halle mit den anderen Lehrern. Alle freuten sich vier ihrer ehemaligen Schüler wiederzusehen. Zumindest fast alle, Snape machte natürlich ein Gesicht, als habe er soeben eine saure Zitrone gegessen, als er Harry widerwillig die Hand reichte.  
  
Wie immer waren die meisten Schüler während der Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren. Nur zwei Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff und ein Drittklässler aus Gryffindor saßen mit am Tisch. Die Halle war weihnachtlich geschmückt und an der verzauberten Decke schimmerten die Sterne hell und klar.  
  
Es war ein vergnüglicher Abend, dass Essen war köstlich und die Unterhaltungen sehr nett.  
  
Wohl gesättigt und müde machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu ihren Gästezimmern im Westflügel. Ron plauderte noch angeregt mit Lavendar, als sie gemeinsam durch die Tür aus der großen Halle traten.  
  
"He, Misteln" Rief Sirius plötzlich hinter ihnen und Ron und Lavendar drehten sich zu ihm um.  
  
Grinsend deutete Sirius auf die Misteln, die über dem Türrahmen befestigt waren. Auch Ron und Lavendar starrten nach oben, dann sahen sie sich wieder an. Ron grinste verlegen und seine Ohren färbten sich rot.  
  
"Na los", rief auch nun Harry. "Das heißt küssen Ron." Hermine an seiner Seite kicherte leise.  
  
Ron blickte nochmals verlegen zu ihnen hinüber, bevor er sich runterbeugte und Lavendar vorsichtig auf die Lippen küsste.  
  
Sirius applaudierte laut und Lavendars Wangen nahmen einen tiefroten Farbton an.  
  
Hermine flüsterte etwas in Harrys Ohr, er grinste und küsste sie.  
  
"He", da waren gar keine Misteln." Beschwerte sie Sirius.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und schlug ihn mit der Faust gespielt gegen die Schulter.  
  
"Auuutsch", rief Sirius und tat so, als habe es mächtig weh getan. Dann lachte er laut und lief hinaus.  
  
Harry teilte sich mit Ron ein Gästezimmer, während die beiden Mädchen neben an in einem Zimmer schliefen. Harry wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht, küsste Hermine nochmals zärtlich und verschwand im Zimmer. Ron folgte ihm nicht gleich, als er ein paar Minuten später mit geröteten Wangen ins Zimmer kam, grinste Harry in sich hinein.  
  
"Hast du Lavendar jetzt gute Nacht gesagt?" Fragte Harry unschuldig.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Murmelte Ron leise.  
  
"Hat sie dir auch eine gute Nacht gewünscht?" Harry grinste jetzt unverfroren.  
  
"Hör schon auf so dämlich zu grinsen." Antwortete Ron und war ein Kissen nach ihm. 


	12. Ein Ausflug nach Hogsmead

Kapitel 11 Ein Ausflug nach Hogsmead  
  
Nach dem Frühstück, am nächsten morgen, beschlossen die vier Freunde am einen Ausflug nach Hogsemead zu machen.  
  
Munter plappernd stapften sie durch den Schnee. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron und Lavendar Händchen hielten und lachte verschmitzt. In den vertrauten Winkeln und Läden von Hogsmead suchten sie gemeinsam nach ein paar noch fehlenden Geschenken. Hermine fand ein interessantes Buch über Werwölfe, das mit neun Erkenntnissen gefüllt war und sie beschlossen es, für Lupin zu kaufen. Für Hagrid besorgten sie riesige Drachenlederhandschuhe, die Idee war ihnen gestern beim Abendessen gekommen, als Hagrid erzählt, dass er erneut die Zucht der Knallrümpfigen Kröter aufgenommen hatte. Sirius hatte ihnen zugeflüstert, dass Hagrid sich schon mehrere mal die Hände an den immer feurigerer werdenden Krötern verbrannt hatte. Harry taten die armen Schüler leid, er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als sie sich ihn ihrem 4. Schuljahr um die Kröter kümmern mussten.  
  
Nach und nach wurden sie fündig und fanden die passenden Geschenke. Er wurde langsam Mittag und sie wollten zurück ins Schloss gehen, doch Harry wollte noch eine wichtige Besorgung machen. Er zog Ron beiseite und unterhielt sich flüsternd mit ihm.  
  
"Ich muss noch ein Geschenk für Hermine besorgen, kannst du sie für eine Weile ablenken?" Fragte er.  
  
Ron nickte: "Klaro lass mich nur machen."  
  
Er wand sich wieder den Mädchen zu. "Oh Hermine, mir fällt gerade ein, dass meine Mutter sich zu Weihnachten ein neues Kochbuch wünscht. Meinst du, du könntest es mir noch kurz holen? Du weißt ich habe keine Ahnung von Büchern und schon gar nicht von Kochbüchern." Seufzte Ron und blickte sie bittend an.  
  
Hermine lächelte: "Sicher Ron. Kommt gehen wir noch mal zum Buchladen zurück."  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr Mädels alleine geht? Harry und ich wollten eigentlich noch mal kurz bei Zonkos vorbeischauen. Fred und George haben uns beauftragt ein wenig zu spionieren." Sagte Ron mit einer Unschuldsmiene.  
  
Hermine zog eine Schnute, sie fand das spionieren in einem Scherzartikelladen nicht gerade erbaulich. "Komm Lavendar, dass müssen wir uns nicht antun." Nach einem schnellen Abschiedkuss trennten sich die Pärchen.  
  
"Super Idee mit dem Buch und Zonkos." Grinste Harry, als er zusammen mit Ron die Straße entlang lief. "Ich hab mir schon den ganzen Morgen, den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie ich unauffällig Hermines Geschenk besorgen kann."  
  
"Kein Problem Kumpel. Du vergisst, dass ich mit Fred und George aufgewachsen bin. Die beiden sind sehr erfinderisch, wenn es darum geht irgendjemanden abzulenken." Zwinkerte Ron lachend. "Was willst du Hermine überhaupt schenken?"  
  
Harry deutete mit dem Finger auf den Laden, der jetzt vor ihnen lag.  
  
"Schmuck?" Fragte Ron und starrte Harry verwundert an.  
  
"Keinen normalen Schmuck, etwas ganz besonderes."  
  
"Was meinst du?" Ron zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Einen Ring, Ron." "Einen Ring?"  
  
"Mensch Ron manchmal stehst du wirklich auf der langen Leitung. Einen Verlobungsring natürlich." Lachte Harry.  
  
"He, ehrlich? Du willst ihr einen Antrag machen?" Ron grinste breit.  
  
Harry nickte und zusammen betraten sie den Laden.  
  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie das fanden, wonach Harry gesucht hatte. Harry schilderte der Hexe was er sich vorstellte und wie Hermine war und die Verkäuferin zeigte ihm den perfekten Ring für Hermine.  
  
Zufrieden verließen sie den kleinen Laden nach einer Viertelstunde, in Harrys Tasche lag wohlbehütet die kleine Schachtel mit dem wertvollen Inhalt.  
  
Fröhlich redend liefen Harry und Ron zurück zum Buchladen.  
  
"Bin ja gespannt, was Hermine zu deinem Geschenk sagt." Gluckste Ron.  
  
"Ich auch. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie mir die richtige Antwort gibt." Antwortete Harry plötzlich etwas unsicher.  
  
"Oh mach dir keine Sorgen Kumpel. Sie wird dir die richtige Antwort geben." Ron klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
  
Sie waren noch ein Stück vom Buchladen entfernt, aber sie konnten bereits sehen, dass Hermine und Lavendar gerade aus der Tür traten.  
  
"Sieh da sind sie schon", sagte Ron und die beiden Jungs grinsten sich nochmals an.  
  
PLOP, PLOP, PLOP..... Ein lauter Lärm von gleichzeitig disapparierenden Zauberern hallte durch die Luft.  
  
Harry und Ron blieben abrupt stehen und plötzlich waren sie umringt von Zauberern in dunklem Umhängen, mit Kapuzen über dem Kopf.  
  
"Verdammt...!" Riefen Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund und wühlten hastig in ihren Umhängen, um ihre Zauberstäbe hervor zu ziehen.  
  
"So, ich glaube jetzt haben wir das richtige Geschenk, für Mrs. Weasley." Sagte Hermine zufrieden und klopfte auf das Päckchen das sie im Arm hielt.  
  
"Ja, das glaube ich auch. Komm lass uns nach den Jungs sehen. Ob sie noch bei Zonkos sind?" Lavendar hielt die Tür auf, damit Hermine den Laden verlassen konnte.  
  
"Schau, dort sind sie ja." Lavendar zeigt die Straße hinunter und Hermine entdeckte Harry und Ron.  
  
Doch dann gab es plötzlich Radau und die beiden wurden von Leuten in dunklen Umhängen umzingelt.  
  
"Nein!" Rief Hermine und ihr stockte der Atem.  
  
Es ging alles rasend schnell. Eben noch hatten sie Harry und Ron gesehen, dann nur noch Todesser um sie herum und von einem Moment auf den anderen, waren sie alle verschwunden.  
  
"NEIN!!!" Schrie Hermine und rannte mit gezücktem Zauberstab die Straße hinunter. Das Päckchen hatte sie achtlos am Straßenrand fallen lassen.  
  
Doch Hermine, die von Lavendar verfolgt wurde, konnte nichts tun. Sie waren verschwunden und hatten Harry und Ron mitgenommen.  
  
"Oh Hermine, was machen wir jetzt." Rief Lavendar aufgebracht.  
  
"Wir müssen zurück zum Schloss. Schnell!" Und so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen rannten Hermine und Lavendar den Weg zum Schloss zurück. 


	13. Gefangenschaft

Kapitel 12 Gefangenschaft  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete Harry die Augen, er war ziemlich dunkel und alles um ihn herum wirkte recht verschwommen. Sein Kopf dröhnte schmerzhaft und der winzige Lichtschein der von weiter oben auf ihn herabfiel schmerzte in seinen Augen. Mit der Hand über den Augen versuchte er sich umzudrehen. Er merkte, dass er auf dem Boden lag, es war ein kalter Steinboden. Er versuchte zu erkennen wo er war, doch seine Augen wollten sich einfach nicht auf scharf einstellen, obwohl er immer noch seine Brille trug, wie er bemerkte.  
  
"Harry? Harry bist du wach?"  
  
"Ron bist du das?" Fragte Harry zögerlich und setze sich auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch mehr und alles schien sich zu drehen.  
  
Direkte über sich konnte er Rons Gesicht schwach erkennen.  
  
"Ja Kumpel. Sie haben dir ganz schön eins übergebraten." Antwortete Ron flüsternd.  
  
"Wo sind wir?"  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung! Was wollen diese Mistkerle nur?" Ron Stimme klang verärgert und ein wenig ängstlich zu gleich.  
  
Harry schaffte es endlich klarer zu sehen und blinzelte nochmals kurz. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Zelle. Es war ein kleiner enger Raum mit einem einzigen winzigen Fenster über ihnen. Am Fenster waren Gitter angebracht und auch an der Tür befind sich ein vergitterter Ausschnitt, durch den man hereinsehen konnte.  
  
"Ist das ein Gefängnis, oder was?" Harry rappelte sich langsam auf, doch als er auf seinen beiden Füßen stand, schwankte er bedrohlich.  
  
Ron hielt ihm hilfreich seinen Arm hin: "He mach langsam, ich glaub du hast eine ziemliche Beule am Kopf . Einer von den Idioten hat dir irgendwas schweres auf den Kopf gehauen."  
  
"So fühle ich mich auch", Harry zog eine Grimasse. "Wie kommen wir hier raus?" Fragte Harry und blickte sich prüfend um.  
  
"Ich fürchte gar nicht. Ich hab mich vorhin schon genau umgesehen, aber solange wir hier drin sind, scheinen wir null Chance für eine Flucht zu haben. Der Raum scheint mit einem Zauber belegt zu sein. Apparieren ist also nicht. Außerdem haben wir auch keine Zauberstäbe mehr, die haben sie uns abgenommen." Ron zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
  
"Verdammt! Wenn ich nur wüsste, was das alles hier soll."  
  
Bevor sie weiter darüber diskutieren konnten, hörten sie sich nähernde Schritte. Mit einem lauten knarzen wurde die Tür geöffnet. Drei vermummte Todesser betraten den Raum, sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen und deuteten damit auf Harry und Ron.  
  
"Mitkommen!" Brummte der Todesser der direkt vor Harry stand und deutete Richtung Tür.  
  
Harry setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und auch Ron machte einen Schritt vorwärts.  
  
"Nein!" Grummelte ein anderer Todesser und hielt Ron davon ab weiter zu laufen. "Du bleibst hier."  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich einen Moment lang verdutzt an. Aber es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als den Anordnungen der Todesser folge zu leisten. Während sie Harry nach draußen schoben blieb Ron in der Zelle zurück. Mit einem lauten Rums knallte die Tür zu und Ron konnte nur noch die sich entfernenden Schritte hören, die durch das Gemäuer hallten.  
  
Ron wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, das Licht das durch das kleine Fenster fiel wurde langsam dunkler. Was machten sie nur mit Harry? Unruhig lief er in der Zelle hin und her und grübelte nach.  
  
Dann wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet. Erneut betraten die Todesser den Raum. Zwischen sich hielten sie Harry, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Unsanft schubsten sie ihn hinein und Harry taumelte gegen die Wand.  
  
"Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht!" Schrie Ron und eilte zu Harry.  
  
Die Todesser jedoch lachten nur hohl und riefen: "Bis morgen Potter."  
  
Dann wurde die Tür wieder zugeknallt. Harry war auf den Boden runter gerutscht und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Er atmete schnell und heftig, sein linkes Auge war angeschwollen und Blut tropfte von seiner Nase und seinem Mundwinkel.  
  
"Harry, was ist geschehen? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" Fragte Ron besorgt.  
  
"Geht schon wieder, mach dir keine Sorgen Ron." Er atmete tief aus. "Die finde es lustig, kleine Spielchen mit mir zu treiben." Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich das Blut vom Mund.  
  
"Wer steckt dahinter? Haben sie gesagt, was sie wollen?" Ron griff nach der Wasserflasche die man ihnen hereingestellt hatte und reichte sie Harry.  
  
Harry nahm sie und trank einen Schluck: "Nein, sie haben nichts gesagt. Sie haben mir nur Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, oder zugeschlagen. Aber Ron wir müssen hier irgendwie raus, ich glaube nicht, dass wir das hier sonst überleben...."  
  
Hermine saß wie auf Kohlen sie und Lavendar, Sirius, Remus, McGongall, Prof. Snape und einige andere Lehrer befanden sich in Prof. Dumbledores Büro. Schweigend war der Schulleiter ihren Schilderungen des Geschehens gefolgt.  
  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!" Rief Sirius, er war aufgeregt von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, nachdem Hermine geendet hatte.  
  
"Natürlich müssen wir etwas unternehmen. Aber wohl bedacht...." Antwortete Dumbledore.  
  
"Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren! Wer weiß, was sie mit ihnen machen." Schrie Sirius jetzt.  
  
Remus legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Lavendar brach plötzlich in Tränen aus.  
  
"Sirius bewahre Ruhe!" Dumbledores Tonfall war jetzt sehr streng. "Wir alle wollen nicht, dass Harry und Ron etwas geschieht. Aber wir müssen nachdenken. Wir wissen nicht wohin sie gebracht worden sein könnten. Severus", Dumbledore wand sich an Prof. Snape der etwas abseits stand. "Dürfte ich sie bitten ein paar Nachforschungen anzustellen. Vielleicht kann man etwas herausbekommen."  
  
Snape sah ihnen einen Moment schweigend an. Dann nickte er stumm und verließ das Büro.  
  
"Miss Granger können sie uns an die Stelle führen, an der sie die beiden das letzte mal gesehen haben?" Über seine Brillenglässer hinweg sah Dumbledore zu Hermine hinüber.  
  
"Natürlich." Antwortete Hermine und stand bereits auf. 


	14. Die Rache

Kapitel 13 Die Rache  
  
Am nächsten Morgen betraten wieder die Todesser die Zelle und holten Harry ab. Ron lauschte ihren Schritten nach. Die Gedanken rasten wild durch seinen Kopf, wie konnten sie nur hier rauskommen? Harry hatte vollkommen recht mit dem, was er gestern gesagt hatte. Wenn sie es nicht schafften zu fliehen, würden sie das hier nicht überleben. Aber wie? Er sah sich in der kleinen Zelle um, aber er fand absolut nichts, das ihm auch nur irgendwie weiterhelfen konnten.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit brachten sie Harry zurück. Diesmal konnte er nicht mehr stehen und sie schleiften ihn zwischen ihren Armen herein. Ohne jegliches Mitgefühl ließen sie ihn auf den harten Steinboden fallen, wo er reglos liegen blieb. Sie lachten noch einmal laut auf, bevor sich die Zellentür hinter ihnen schloss.  
  
Eiligst lief Ron zu Harry: "Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Harry bewegte sich langsam und drehte ihm den Kopf zu. Seine Brille war zerbrochen, seine Nase blutete und sein Gesicht war aschfahl.  
  
"Sag mal was machen die nur mit dir?" Fragte Ron in beunruhigtem Tonfall und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch für seine blutende Narbe.  
  
Doch Harry antwortete ihm zunächst nicht, schweigend drückte er das Tuch auf seine Nase.  
  
"Malfoy steckt dahinter." Unterbrach er plötzlich die eingetretene Stille.  
  
"Malfoy? Draco?"  
  
Harry nickte: "Er sagt die Todesser hätten einen neuen Anführer gefunden und damit meint er sich. Er würde bald so mächtig sein, wie es einst Voldemort war und die Todesser würden ihm dabei helfen. Doch vorher wolle er Rache an mir üben, dafür, dass ich ihren Lord vernichtete habe. Aber er Draco würde mir endlich das geben, was ich verdiene, den Tod."  
  
Ron schluckte heftig: "Aber.... aber warum hat er dich dann noch nicht...." er zögerte kurz. ".....umgebracht?"  
  
"Er will noch vorher ein bisschen Spaß haben und sehen, wie ich leide. Das ist alles und wenn er meiner überdrüssig ist, dann werden sie mich töten."  
  
Sie schwiegen beide wieder. "Das nächste mal, wenn sie dich holen, werde ich mitkommen. Vielleicht finden wir zusammen einen Ausweg." Schlug Ron vor.  
  
"Nein Ron! Von dir wollen sie gar nichts, vielleicht bringe ich Malfoy dazu dich freizulassen...."  
  
"Red keinen Stuss. Du weißt ganz genau, dass er das nicht machen wird. Er wird mich ebenso umbringen, wie dich."  
  
Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. Im Grunde wusste er, dass Ron recht hatte. Malfoy würde ihn niemals gehen lassen.  
  
Das Licht in der kleinen Zelle wurde schon dämmrig, als die Todesser zurückkehrten. Ron saß neben Harry und stand sofort auf, als sie reinkamen. Sie zogen Harry hoch und Ron sagte: "Ich komme mit."  
  
Einer der Todesser fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab vor seiner Nase herum und brummte: "Nein."  
  
"Er kann ja kaum stehen. Ich werde ihn für euch führen. Warum solltet ihr euch mit ihm abschleppen?" Die Todesser schwiegen kurz und sahen einander an. Ron schien es, als seien sie nicht gerade die Klügsten.  
  
Dann murmelte einer von ihnen: "Na gut, schlepp du ihn."  
  
Ron legte den Arm um Harrys Taille und folgte einem Todesser, während die anderen mit erhobenen Zauberstäbe hinter ihnen liefen. Man führte sie einen langen dunklen Gang entlang, an den Wänden waren Fackeln angebracht, die nur ein schwaches Licht von sich gaben. Die Umgebung kam Ron irgendwie bekannt vor.  
  
"Waren wir nicht schon mal hier?" Flüsterte er zu Harry hinüber.  
  
"Ja, wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre, sind wir in der Verfluchten Gruft." Zischte Harry so leise wie möglich.  
  
Ja natürlich, ging es Ron durch den Kopf. Hier in der Verfluchten Gruft, hatte Harry vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Voldemort den Garaus gemacht. Sie waren also gar nicht soweit von Hogwarts entfernt. Wie waren wohl die Chancen, dass Dumbledore und die anderen herausfanden, wo sie waren?  
  
Man brachte sie in eine große Halle und ganz vorne auf einem Stuhl, der einem Thron gleich sah, saß Draco Malfoy, mit dem üblichen überheblichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Als er sie eintraten sah, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter, aber dann entdeckte er Ron neben Harry.  
  
"Wer hat euch gesagt, dass ihr das Wiesel mitbringen sollt?" Rief er zornig und funkelte die drei Todesser an.  
  
"Nie...niemand!" Stammelte der eine langsam. "Aber er hat angeboten Potter zu schleppen. Warum sollten wir das tun?"  
  
"Ihr seid echt zu blöd!" Schrie Draco wütende. "Aber was solls, das Wiesel kann genauso gut zuschauen, wie wir Potter quälen." Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln richtete er lässig den Zauberstab auf Harry. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry krümmte sich zusammen, seine Arme und Beine zuckten und Ron sah, wie er sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht laut zur Schreien.  
  
"Hör auf!" Schrie Ron wütend.  
  
Draco beendeten den Fluch, Harry lag inzwischen am Boden und atmete schnell. Grinsend kam Draco auf Ron zu.  
  
"Wie sieht es aus Weasley, willst du vielleicht den Kopf für Potter hinhalten. Wir können auch gerne dich ein bisschen foltern."  
  
"Nein!" Keuchte Harry vom Boden hoch. "Das geht nur uns etwas an Malfoy."  
  
Draco drehte rasch den Kopf zu Harry um.  
  
"Eigentlich hast du ja recht Potter. Also werden wir uns erst später mit dem Wiesel befassen. Wenn wir mit dir fertig sind." Zischte er und beugte sich zu Harry herunter, um ihn an seinem Umhang zu fassen und auf die Beine zu ziehen.  
  
"Komm steh auf Potter. Ich will dir in die Augen sehen können, wenn du leidest." Er lachte laut auf, während Harry zittrig auf seinen Beinen stand.  
  
Eine kleine Schachtel fiel plötzlich aus der Tasche von Harrys Umhang.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da?" Neugierig hob Draco die Schachtel auf er öffnete sie und entdeckte den Ring, den Harry für Hermine gekauft hatte. "Was ist das? Ein Ring für deine Freundin? Diese Schlammblut? Zu schade, dass du ihn ihr nie geben wirst. Stattdessen werde ich ihr ein Stückchen von dir schicken, wäre doch ein nettes Geschenk, oder nicht?" Lachend lief er wieder zu seinem Thron und setzte sich hin, den Ring immer noch in den Händen haltend. "Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Erneut richtete er den Zauberstab auf Harry, doch plötzlich zischte helle Lichtblitze durch den Raum.  
  
"Deckung!" Brüllte einer der Todesser. Draco sprang hastig hinter seinen Thron. Weitere Lichtblitze schossen durch den Raum. Ron und Harry duckten sich und krochen hinter einen Mauervorsprung. 


	15. Rettung

*Hier also ein neues Kapitel für Euch. Ich hoffe, dass ich einigermaßen realistisch geblieben bin und es euch noch gefällt. Danke für eure Lieben revwies *knuddel*. Ein ganz besonderer Dank, an Jonas (meinen Betaleser), der mir einen hilfreichen Tipp für dieses Kapitel gegeben hat.*  
  
Kapitel 14 Rettung  
  
Harry und Ron kauerten hinter dem Mauervorsprung und lugten vorsichtig um die Ecke. Über ihren Köpfen brausten Lichtblitze hin und her und Rufe hallten durch den Raum.  
  
"Dort..." krächzte Ron aufgeregt. "Dort sind Lupin und Sirius." Er wandte sich zu Harry um. "Sie haben uns gefunden."  
  
Immer mehr Rufe halten durch den Raum und Ron entdeckte, dass am Eingang zusätzliche Auroren aufgetaucht waren. Harry jedoch folgte mit den Augen Malfoy, der immer noch hinter seinem Thron kauerte. "Wenn ich jetzt nur meinen Zauberstab hätte", murmelte er und sah sich um, ein paar Meter entfernt lag ein Todesser auf dem Bauch, einer der hellen Lichtblitze hatte ihn vor kurzem erwischt in den Händen hielt er noch seinen Zauberstab. Harry blickte kurz um die Ecke, dann spurtete er los.  
  
"Harry! Was machst du?" Zischte Ron und sah wie er, immer wieder den Lichtblitzen ausweichend, zu dem Todesser rannte und ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss.  
  
Malfoy verschwand plötzlich durch eine schmale Tür, die sich hinter dem Thron befand und Harry folgte ihm.  
  
"Verdammt Harry!" Zischte Ron wütend.  
  
Die Retter lieferten sich immer noch einen erbitterten Kampf mit den Todessern, die sich zu wehren versuchten, obwohl ihre Labe immer schlechter werden zu schien. Ron überlegte rasch, was sollte er jetzt tun. "Mist, Mist, Mist!" Rief er und eilte schließlich geduckt in Richtung der kleinen Tür. Er wollte eben hindurch schlüpfen, um Harry zu folgen, als ein Lichtblitz ihn traf und plötzlich wie gelähmt war, mit offenen Augen lag er auf dem Rücken, unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen zu können.  
  
Harry folgte dem dunklen Gang entlang, es war wenig Platz und nur ab und zu leuchtete eine Fackel an der Wand auf, um ihn den Weg schwach zu beleuchten. Doch vor sich konnte er in einiger Entfernung Schritte hören, also war Malfoy immer noch da und er würde ihm folgen. Er wollte und konnte Malfoy nicht entkommen lassen. Er musste diesen Widerling zu fassen bekommen, er hatte noch mehrere Rechnungen mit ihm offen. Jetzt wollte er sich für die Qualen rächen, die er ihm in den letzten Stunden zugefügt hatte, außerdem wollte er sich dafür rächen, dass er damals Hermine entführt und zu Voldemort gebracht hatte. Nein, Malfoy würde ihm diesmal nicht entkommen.  
  
Mit vor Wut verzerrte Miene folgte ihm Harry weiter den Gang entlang. Schließlich erreichte er eine Art Durchgang, der ziemlich eng war. Harry holte tief Luft und krabbelte hindurch. Was er auf der anderen Seite sah, hätte er nicht erwartet. Große, steinerne Statuen waren rechts und links des Gangs aufgereiht, sie alle waren riesige Schlangen. Er war in der Kammer des Schreckens. War es möglich, dass ein Gang von der Verfluchten Gruft im Verbotenen Wald bis zur Kammer des Schreckens im Schloss hoch führte? Es gab keinen Zweifel, das hier war die Kammer des Schreckens, Harry kannte sie nur allzu gut. Doch wo war Malfoy jetzt? Harry blieb stehen und sah sich um, dann bemerkte er einen Schatten, der sich am Ende des Gangs bewegte. Es war Draco.  
  
"Bleib stehen Malfoy!" Schrie Harry und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn.  
  
Hastig drehte Malfoy sich um. "Du! Du bist mir gefolgt." Schnarrte er.  
  
"Oh ja Malfoy ich bin dir gefolgt. Diesmal wirst du nicht entkommen, sondern die Strafe bekommen, die du verdienst. In Askaban wartet schon eine Zelle auf dich." Antwortete Harry grinsend.  
  
"Pah, dazu musst du mich erst mal kriegen. SERPENSORTIA!"  
  
Eine Schlange sprang aus der Spitze von Malfoys Zauberstab hervor. Zischend ging sie auf Harry los.  
  
Zunächst wich Harry erschrocken zurück und Malfoy lachte. Doch dann fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er Parsel sprechen konnte.  
  
"Geh weg! Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich tue dir nichts!" Zischte er auf Parsel der Schlange entgegen. Einen Augenblick lang sah ihn die Schlange seltsam an, dann zischelte sie nochmals leise vor sich hin und verschwand hinter einer der Statuen.  
  
"Du bist so blöd Malfoy. Hast wohl vergessen, dass ich Parsel kann." Sagte Harry laut und sah, dass Malfoy ein wütendes Gesicht machte.  
  
"Na warte Potter!" Kreischte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf Harry. "AVADA...."  
  
Doch Harry war schneller und duckte sich rasch hinter einer der Statuen. Der grüne Lichtblitz prallte mit einem lauten Knall gegen das uralte Gestein.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS", schrie Harry nun seinerseits und zielte aus seiner Deckung hervor.  
  
Doch auch Draco war schnell und blockte den Zauber ab.  
  
"HA!" Rief Draco laut und verschwand um die Ecke. Harry kam aus seiner Deckung hervor und folgte ihm. Immer wieder musste er Lichtblitzen ausweichen, die Draco ihm während seiner Verfolgung entgegen feuerte und immer wieder schickte Harry einen Fluch los. Doch keiner von beiden traf sein Ziel. Geschickt wich jeder von ihnen aus.  
  
"IMPEDMETIA!" Erneut zielte Harry auf Draco und diesmal erwischte er ihn. Dracos Bewegungen wurden langsam und er bewegte sich fast wie in Zeitlupe. Zufrieden trat Harry hervor und ging auf Malfoy zu. "Jetzt habe ich dich Malfoy. Freu dich schon auf Askaban." Er richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf Draco, um ihn mit einem Schockzauber endgültig außer Gefecht zusetzen.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment zischte Malfoy etwas zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Die Worte waren zwar langsam, doch ein orangefarbener Lichtblitz schoss schnell aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und traf Harry am Arm. Es brannte fürchterlich, doch Harry schrie laut "STUPOR" und Malfoy fiel nun entgültig um.  
  
"Autsch!" Harry blickte auf seinen Arm hinunter, ein kleiner Pfeil steckte darin, mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er ihn heraus und warf ihn beiseite. "Was das wohl für eine Spruch war? Ich habe kein Wort verstanden was dieser Fiesling gesagt hat." Grummelte Harry und presste seine andere Hand auf die Wunde, die nun heftig blutete.  
  
Er nahm plötzlich Stimmen und Schritte wahr, die in seine Richtung liefen.  
  
"Harry?" Deutlich konnte er Rons Stimme vernehmen. Er musste ihm gefolgt sein.  
  
"Ich bin hier Ron", rief Harry ihm entgegen, es dauerte nicht lang, da kam Ron um die Ecke gerannt und hinter ihm waren Sirius und einige Auroren.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Ron und blickte zu Malfoy hinab der erstarrt auf dem Boden lag.  
  
"Ich bin ok." Murmelte Harry ein wenig erschöpft.  
  
"Man bin ich froh!" Antwortete Sirius erleichtert. "Wir haben euch gefunden, nachdem Snape ein wenig spioniert hatte und rausfand, dass ihr nicht allzu weit weg sein könntet. Dann hatte Remus die Idee auf die Karte des Rumtreibers zu schauen und tatsächlich haben wir euch dann im Verbotenen Wald entdeckt. Die Todesser war nicht sehr einfallsreich, gerade die Verfluchte Gruft zu nehmen." Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf über die offensichtliche Dummheit der Entführer. "Kommt lasst uns von hier verschwinden." Er legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter und schob seinen Patensohn in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Während sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens liefen erzählte Ron, wie er gesehen hatte wo Harry und Malfoy verschwunden waren. "Ich wollte gleich hinter her, doch dann hat mich so ein dummer Lähmzauber von einem Todesser erwischt. Aber zum Glück waren die Todesser gerade im verlieren und Sirius hat den Zauber wieder schnell von mir genommen. Du hättest auch noch ein bisschen warten können, dann hätten alle Malfoy verfolgt."  
  
"Ich konnte ihn doch nicht wieder entwischen lassen." Sagte Harry und grinste leicht. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen komisch, aber erwähnte es gegenüber den anderen nicht. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wenn er von Watte umhüllt wäre und die Wunde an seinem Arm brannte immer noch entsetzlich.  
  
Die Auroren hatten alle gefangenen Todesser mit einem Lähmzauber belegt und sie lagen nun in Reih und Glied aufgereiht in der großen Halle der Verfluchten Gruft. Harry hatte keine Lust hier drin zu bleiben, er wollte nur nach draußen an die frische Luft und endlich dem modrigen Gestand dieses Ortes entkommen. Gemeinsam mit Sirius und Ron lief er nach draußen.  
  
Kaum hatten sie die Gruft verlassen, als jemand mit buschigem braunen Haar aus sie zugestürmt kam.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Oh Gott sei dank euch geht es gut." Rief Hermine unter Tränen und fiel Harry um den Hals. Harry konnte ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Hermine sich an ihn drückte und sein schmerzender Arm dadurch noch mehr weh tat.  
  
"Was ist?" Erschrocken wich Hermine zurück. "Bist du verletzt?"  
  
"Es ist nichts, nur ein Kratzer." Antwortete Harry und versuchte zu grinsen.  
  
Hermine sah an ihm herab und bemerkte Blut an seinem Ärmel.  
  
"Zeig her!" Sie schob den Ärmel nach oben und entdeckte, dass nahezu die ganze Seite seines Umhangs inzwischen mit Blut bedeckt war. "Harry!" Rief sie entsetzt. "Das ist weit mehr als nur ein Kratzer." Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und band es um die Wunde, binnen weniger Sekunden war es jedoch erneut voller Blut.  
  
"Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Nur... nur....." Harry wurde plötzlich ganz schwummrig vor den Augen. "...nur ein.... Kratzer..." Er spürte wie ihm die Sinne schwanden alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen.  
  
"Schnell.... Krankenflügel...." Die Stimmen um ihn herum waren seltsam dumpf. "Harry! Kannst du mich hören...." Hermines Gesicht war undeutlich über ihm. Harry wollte ihr antworten, doch er konnte nicht. Dann versank alles in dunkler Schwärze. 


	16. Schwarze Magie

Kapitel 15 Schwarze Magie  
  
Madam Pomfrey begann hastig Harry zu untersuchen. Sie begutachtete die blutende Wunde an seinem Arm und schüttelte erregt murmelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Was ist los? Was hat er?" Fragte Hermine mit schriller Stimme. Zusammen mit Ron, Sirius, Remus und Dumbledore standen sie am Fuß des Betts in dem Harry lag. Seit sie ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten, war er nicht mehr zu Bewusstsein gekommen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau was es war, aber auf jeden Fall war es Schwarze Magie." Murmelte Madam Pomfrey und besah sich Harrys Arm noch mal genauer. "Gift!" Brummte sie leise, dann sah sie auf in die erwartungsvoll blickenden Gesichter der anderen. "Es handelt sich ohne Zweifel um Gift, aber welche Art von Gift? Um ein Gegenmittel zu finden, muss ich wissen was es war?"  
  
Hermine liefen die Tränen hemmungslos über die Wangen. "Was passiert mit ihm?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber wir sollten es schnell herausfinden, sonst ist es zu spät."  
  
Dumbledore ergriff zum ersten mal das Wort: "Sirius und Remus bitte geht doch noch mal in die Kammer des Schreckens hinunter, vielleicht finden wir einen Hinweis darauf, was dort unten geschehen ist. Und einer der Auroren soll doch bitte Mr. Malfoy befragen. Mr. Weasley bitte holen sie mir Professer Snape, ich glaube wir könnten seine Hilfe gebrauchen. Beeilen sie sich bitte."  
  
Die angesprochenen nickten rasch und eilten hinaus. Hermine stand wie ein Häufchen Elend da und weinte hemmungslos, während sie näher an Harrys Bett trat und nach seiner Hand griff.  
  
"Nicht den Mut verlieren Miss Granger." Murmelte Dumbledore und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Doch Hermine sah nur Harry vor sich, der bewusstlos auf dem Bett lag. Schon einmal hatte sie geglaubt ihn zu verlieren, oh sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später betrat Ron mit Snape zusammen den Raum. Dumbledore erklärte Snape rasch was geschehen war, während Ron zu Hermine ging und sie in die Arme nahm.  
  
"Es gibt so viele Gift, es könnte alles mögliche gewesen sein", antwortete Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme.  
  
"Wir müssen irgendetwas probieren." Rief Hermine nun schluchzend dazwischen.  
  
"Wenn wir das falsche probieren Miss Granger war es das letzte war wir an ihm probiert haben." Schnarrte Snape ölig zurück.  
  
"Aber so stirbt er auch." Wütend funkelte Hermine Snape an, der ihrem Blick jedoch stand hielt.  
  
"Severus", unterbrach Dumbledore die beiden. "Haben sie nicht eine Vermutung, was es gewesen sein könnte?"  
  
Snape blickte nun zu dem Schulleiter und überlegte kurz. "Eine kleine Vermutung vielleicht. Ich brauche einige Dinge." Und mit dieser Bemerkung wandte er sich an Madam Pomfrey. Sie beiden sprachen hastig miteinander, dann eilte die Krankenschwester hinaus und kam kurz darauf mit einer Art Koffer zurück in dem mehrere Fläschchen mit unterschiedlichsten Farben standen.  
  
Snape entkorkte mehrere Flaschen und schüttete den Inhalt auf verschiedene Tüchlein, die er dann abwechselnd auf Harrys Wunde legte, doch keines schien den gewünschten Effekt zu haben. Mit einmal fing Harrys Körper zu zittern an, seine Beine und seine Arme fingen unkontrolliert zu zucken an. Hermine krallte sich an Rons Arm fest, bei dem entsetzlichen Anblick.  
  
"Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Rief Madam Pomfrey aufgeregt. "Das Gift hat bereits sein Nervensystem erreicht."  
  
Sirius und Remus kamen gerade in den Saal zurück gerannt. Sirius Gesichtsausdruck wurde panisch, als er sah, was hier geschah, wie erstarrt blieb er plötzlich stehen. Remus jedoch hielt einen kleinen Pfeil, der auf einem Taschentusch lag, in den Händen.  
  
"Das hier haben wir gefunden", sagte er atemlos und hielt es Dumbledore hin. Snape warf einen Blick darauf und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.  
  
"Geben sie mir Wasser", rief er Madam Pomfrey zu.  
  
"Wasser?" Verwundert blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Na los, machen sie schon." Fauchte Snape sie an.  
  
Madam Pomfrey zuckte zusammen, rannte zum Waschbecken und brachte ihm ein Tüchlein, das jetzt mit Wasser getränkt war. Snape legte es auf Harrys Wunde. Es gab ein Zischen und Dampf stieg empor. Wenige Sekunden später hörte Harrys Körper zu zucken auf. Still und ruhig lag er da.  
  
"Ist er.... ist er.... tot?" Fragte Ron mit gebrochener Stimme.  
  
Niemand antwortete ihm, alle starrten auf Harrys Körper, der sich so schlagartig nicht mehr bewegte. Und dann sahen sie es, seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, er atmete.  
  
"Nein", sagte Snape mit seiner gewohnt öligen Stimme, " Potter ist nicht tot." Fast klang es so, als bedaure Snape es, ihm gerade das Leben gerettet zu haben. Mit gleichgültiger Miene begann er die Fläschchen wieder zu schließen und in den Koffer zu räumen. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung ging durch den Raum und Hermine kullerten die Tränen hemmungslos über die Wangen. "Codobora Gift. Ein simples Gift, dass oft in der schwarzen Magie angewendet wird. Man braucht kein findiges Gegenmittel dafür, lediglich Wasser reicht. Wenn man es jedoch nicht weiß, ist man innerhalb von wenigen Stunden tot." Erklärte Snape an Dumbledore gewandt.  
  
Sirius fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, er hatte geglaubt, er würde seinen Patensohn hier und jetzt verlieren. All die Jahre hatte er sich mit Snape nie verstanden. Er hatte ihn verabscheut und fast gehasst, doch jetzt überkam ihn eine Welle der Dankbarkeit gegenüber dem Mann, dem er damals in seiner Schulzeit so oft eine Lektion erteilt hatte. Er ging zu Snape hinüber und sagte leise: "Danke!"  
  
Snape blickte von seinen Fläschchen kurz auf und blickte ihn stumm an. Dann nickte er nur und murmelte: "Keine Ursache, Black." Bevor er Madam Pomfrey den Koffer reichte und wortlos den Raum verließ. 


	17. Antrag und Aussprache

Kapitel 16 Antrag und Aussprache  
  
Es dauerte einige Tage, bis das Gift aus Harrys Körper heraus war und er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Als er eines Morgens langsam die Augen öffnete, saß Hermine an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand mit der ihren umklammert.  
  
"Harry", sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. "Wie geht es dir?" Mit der Hand strich sie zärtlich über seine Stirn.  
  
"Ich fühle mich etwas mitgenommen, was ist denn passiert?" Fragte er verwirrt und sah sich angestrengt im Zimmer um, ohne seine Brille konnte er nicht so gut sehen.  
  
"Hier", Hermine reichte ihm die Brille und Harry setzte sie auf.  
  
"Danke. Bin ich im Krankenflügel?" Fragte er, als er endlich alles deutlich erkennen konnte.  
  
Hermine nickte und sie begann ihm zu erzählen, was alles passiert war.  
  
"War wohl ziemlich dumm von mir, nicht zu erzählen, was Malfoy da unten auf mich abgeschossen hat. Ich hätte ihn erst schocken sollen, bevor ich auf ihn zugehe. Moody würde mich jetzt bestimmt fragen, ob ich nichts bei ihm gelernt hätte in der Zeit unserer Grundausbildung. Ich war bei weitem nicht so wachsam, wie er es uns immer eingetrichtert hat." Harry sah Hermine verlegen an.  
  
"Ja das stimmt." Einen Moment lang hatte sie den selben Gesichtsausdruck, wie früher wenn sie mit ihm und Ron geschimpft hatte, wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatten. Doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder weich und sanft. "Oh Harry bitte jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein." Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. "Ich hatte solche Angst. Wenn Snape nicht gewusst hätte, was zu tun ist dann....." Sie schluckte heftig.  
  
Harry strich ihr mit dem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange: "Mine ich verspreche dir in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein. Ich glaube als Auror habe ich noch eine ganze Menge zu lernen." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.  
  
"Ihnen scheint es ja bereits wieder besser zu gehen Potter." Snapes harsche Stimme unterbrach den Kuss der beiden und erschrocken blickten sie auf. "Professor Dumbledore hat mich nochmals gebeten, ihre Wunde zu begutachten. Zeigen sie mir ihren Arm Potter."  
  
Harry gefiel der Ton nicht in dem er mit ihm sprach, doch er wusste, dass Snape ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Stattdessen streckte er ihm wortlos den Arm entgegen.  
  
Snape starrt auf Harrys Arm und nickte zufrieden: "Scheint fast wieder komplett in Ordnung zu sein. Ich werde Madam Pomfrey noch eine Tinktur geben, die sie ihnen noch eine Weile auftragen wird. Dann sollte alles erledigt sein." Er ließ Harrys Arm fallen und wollte sich schon zum gehen umwenden.  
  
"Professor", mühsam kamen Harry die Worte über die Lippen. Aber hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen musste, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. In all den Jahren hatte er Snape gehasst und dennoch sollte er ihm jetzt zumindest danken.  
  
"Was?" Zischte Snape und blickte ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen funkelnd an.  
  
"Ich... ich wollte ihnen danken für dass, was sie für mich getan haben." Sagte Harry rasch, er war als spucke er die Worte aus, um es möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
"Ich habe das getan, worum mich der Schulleiter gebeten hat. Nichts weiter." Mit diesen Worten lief Snape auf die Tür zu. Er hatte bereits die Hand auf der Türklinke, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und nochmals zu Harry und Hermine sah. "Ich wollte ihnen noch etwas sagen Potter. Ich werde es in meinem Leben kein zweites mal sagen, also unterbrechen sie mich nicht. Ihr Vater und ich haben uns nie ausstehen können. Er war arrogant und eingebildet...." Harry öffnete bereits den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Snape hob die Hand und deutete ihm an nichts zu sagen. "Ich sagte sie sollen mich nicht unterbrechen." Seine Augen funkelten noch dunkler als sonst und Harry schwieg. "Aber ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich zu dieser Zeit ziemlich anmaßend war. Sie sehen also wir taten beide unseren Teil dazu, uns gegenseitig zu hassen. Nichtsdestotrotz sollten sie wissen, dass ihr Vater ein anständiger Mensch war. Es fällt mir schwer es zuzugeben, aber trotz seiner ganzen Arroganz hat er immer zur richtigen Sache gestanden und viele haben das zu schätzen gewusst." Langsam drückte er die Klinke herunter. "Aber wagen sie es nie, mich jemals wieder darauf anzusprechen." Zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Harry blickte verdutzt in Hermines Augen, in denen die Tränen schimmerten.  
  
"Er ist nicht so schlecht, wie wir immer alle zu glauben scheinen." Sagte sie leise und Harry nickte nur stumm.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine recht. Wenn Snape ihn wirklich so sehr hasste, wie er in all den Jahren immer getan hatte, warum hätte er dann sein Leben retten sollen und warum hätte er zugeben sollen, dass er seinen Vater als anständigen Menschen gesehen hatte? Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, schien es, als habe Snape nie gelernt mit anderen Menschen richtig umzugehen und versteckte sich daher hinter einer Mauer des Zynismus und des Hasses. Erneut schüttelte Harry den Kopf, er wollte sich jetzt keine Gedanken über Snape und seine komische Vergangenheit machen.  
  
Als er auf Hermines Hand hinunter sah, die wieder auf seiner lag, viel ihm ein, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte ihr an Weihnachten zu sagen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Malfoy den Ring an sich genommen hatte, den er ihr eigentlich schenken wollte. Aber das machte nichts, er würde ihr baldmöglichst einen neuen besorgen.  
  
"Hermine", sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an. "Ich möchte dich etwas fragen."  
  
"Was denn Harry?" ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn liebevoll an.  
  
"Eigentlich hatte ich vor dir diese Frage an unserem gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest zu stellen. Aber ich glaube, dass habe ich verpasst." Er grinste schwach. Vermutlich war es nicht der richtige Ort, um der Frau die man liebt, einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Aber nach allem was geschehen war, wollte er nicht länger damit warten. "Hermine du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe."  
  
Sie nickte, küsste die Innenfläche seiner Hand und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch Harry."  
  
Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Mine, würdest du mir die Ehre geben und meine Frau werden?"  
  
Hermine schluckte heftig und erneut sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.  
  
"Oh ja Harry. Natürlich will ich das. Es gibt nichts auf der Welt das ich lieber täte."  
  
Harry grinste breit und er küsste sie zärtlich, während er sie in seinen Armen hielt.  
  
"Hmmm, hmmmm....." Jemand räusperte sich und erneut wurden die beiden bei ihrem Kuss unterbrochen.  
  
"Wir wollen ja nicht stören, aber vielleicht könnt ihr einfach später weitermachen." Sagte Ron und grinste breit. Gemeinsam mit Sirius, Remus und Lavendar stand er am Fußende von Harrys Bett.  
  
"Hallo", grinste Harry breit. Er war gerade der glücklichste Mensch auf der Erde und konnte seine Gefühle nicht verbergen. Soeben hatte Hermine ihm ihr Jawort gegeben und Harry schwebte wie auf Wolken.  
  
"Schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder gut geht." Sagte Sirius und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Aber wieso grinst du denn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?" Lachte Ron.  
  
"Weil...." Harry blickte rasch zu Hermine, die ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Dann sah er wieder zu seinen Freunden. "Weil ich geradeeben Hermine einen Antrag gemacht habe und sie ja gesagt hat." Verkündete er stolz.  
  
Ein Tumult der Freude brach los. Sirius lachte und klopfte ihm noch heftiger auf die Schulter, wobei Harrys Brille ein wenig von der Nase rutschte.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden." Sagte Remus und zwinkerte ihnen zu.  
  
Lavendar war zu Hermine geeilt und umarmte sie.  
  
Ron grinste: "Das ist toll man."  
  
"He Ron, wir hoffen doch, dass du unsere Trauzeuge sein wirst." Sagte Harry lachend.  
  
"Klaro. Gar keine Frage, wenn meine beiden besten Freunde heiraten, dann muss ich sie wohl dabei unterstützen." Ron grinste noch breiter.  
  
"Schade nur, dass mein Geschenk jetzt weg ist. Ich hatte schon einen Ring für dich besorgt, Hermine, aber Malfoy hat ihn mir abgenommen." Sagte Harry plötzlich enttäuscht.  
  
"Oh das macht doch nichts Harry." Antwortete Hermine und drückte seine Hand.  
  
"Oh Kumpel warte mal. Da fällt mir gerade was ein." Ron begann plötzlich in den Taschen seines Umhangs zu kramen. "Hier fang!" Rief er Harry schließlich zu und warf ihm einen Gegenstand entgegen.  
  
Harry fing ihn auf und sah verdutzt darauf, was er in den Händen hielt. "Sag mal Ron wo hast du den denn her?" Er blickte zu Ron und dann wieder auf den Ring, der in seiner Hand lag. Es war der Ring, denn er für Hermine gekauft hatte und dem ihm Draco abgenommen hatte.  
  
"Malfoy muss ihn fallen gelassen haben, bevor er durch die Tür verschwunden ist und als ich von dem Lähmzauber wieder befreit war, hab ich ihn direkte vor meiner Nase liegen gesehen. Schließlich ist ein Trauzeuge doch dazu da, um auf den Ring aufzupassen, oder nicht?" Ron zwinkerte Harry grinsend zu.  
  
Alle lachten und Harry griff nach Hermines Hand, um ihr den Ring an den Finger zu stecken.  
  
"Er ist wunderschön Harry." Flüsterte sie leise, bevor sie ihn erneut küsste und die umstehenden in Applaus ausbrachen.  
  
Niemand von ihnen wusste, was die Zukunft ihnen allen noch bringen würde. Die Gefahr durch die Todesser war zunächst gebannt. Aber vielleicht würde eines Tages wieder ein Schwarzmagier auftauchen, der versuchen würde die Macht an sich zu reißen. Und vielleicht würde er wieder Anhänger um sich scharren, die ihm blind folgten.  
  
Doch was auch immer geschehen sollte. Harry und Hermine wurden ihnen gemeinsam entgegentreten, an der Seite ihrer Freunde, die immer für das Gute kämpfen würden.  
  
ENDE  
  
Ich kann es nicht fassen, ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft. Obwohl ich mir mit dieser Story wirklich schwer getan habe, immer wieder gegen Schreibblockaden ankämpfen musste, ist es mir dennoch endgültig gelungen sie zu Ende zu bringen. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen und das Ende findet eure Zustimmung.  
  
Jetzt ist es mal an der Zeit mich ausführlich bei Euch zu bedanken. Für die Geduld, die ihr mit mir hattet (wenn es manchmal etwas länger gedauert hat). Für eure aufmunternden Worte und lieben Kommentare. Für euch habe ich mich durchgekämpft und nicht aufgegeben. Denn manchmal hätte ich die ganze Story am liebsten in eine dunkle Ecke verbannt (ehrlich).  
  
Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Jonas (meinem Betareader) der soviel Geduld mit mir hatte und immer wieder einen hilfreichen Tipp gegeben hat. Dankeschön.  
  
Desweiteren Dank an:  
  
Fidi, Choooo, Graciee, Choga, tim, BlackSilverMoon, laser-jet, sternchen, chouette, SeekerCho, kaori, t-wosz, pirat, Meike, Kevins Honey, S.R. und J.B., Auxia, schlumpf12, Lupinchen, seraina, Herminethebest, YansiTamiem, Canablyz, San, Sassi, Jun, laser, Brina-S.  
  
Hoffentlich habe ich niemanden vergessen. Wenn doch, dann verzeiht mir bitte und seid versichert, dass mein Dank natürlich auch euch gilt. Ich knuddel und umarme Euch ganz fest.*g*  
  
@laser, ach eines noch, es war übrigens kein Fehler, dass Dumbledore Sirus und Remus in die Kammer des Schreckens geschickt hat. Im Kapitel habe ich erklärt, dass Malfoy durch eine Tür aus der Verfluchten Gruft verschwunden ist (als Harry ihm folgte) und der Gang von dort direkt in die Kammer des Schreckens führte. Dort fand dann letztendlich der Kampf zwischen Draco und Harry statt und dort hat Malfoy auch den Pfeil auf ihn geschossen. OK?  
  
Also ich hoffe, dass ihr alle wieder dabei seid, wenn die Muse mich küsst und ich eine neue Story schreibe.  
  
In liebe Eure Steffi (alias Miss Shirley-Blythe) 


End file.
